


Манкурт

by WhysoSeriousuh



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, драма, научная фантастика, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhysoSeriousuh/pseuds/WhysoSeriousuh
Summary: Дженсен - старший офицер отдела безопасности Единой Империи и представитель высшей расы. Джаред - мятежный раб из расы дикарей и преступник. Но есть то, что связывает их, то, что сильнее запретов. Прошлое, одно на двоих, никто не сможет отменить. И к тому же, возможно, все совсем не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	

**Сейчас**  
Дженсен закрывает глаза.  
Вот только стоит ему это сделать, как на обратной стороне век тут же, словно размытый отпечаток подошвы на мокром песке, словно фотография, утратившая четкость, появляется картинка того, что он совсем не ожидал увидеть, входя в камеру для допросов. Серые, с металлическим отблеском стены, стол, впаянный в пол, и два стула, сдвинуть с места которые — непосильная задача. Все как всегда, все как и сотни раз до сегодняшнего дня, до сегодняшнего случая, вот только…  
— Привет, Дженс, — звучит слегка хрипловатый, низкий, изменившийся, но все еще такой знакомый голос.  
Дженсен сжимает кулаки и медленно выдыхает.

  
**Тогда**

  
Пейзаж за окном постоянно менялся, все больше и больше напоминая размытое пятно, серое, мутное с легкими проблесками зелени. «Ничего интересно», — решил Дженсен, но не отводил взгляда в надежде увидеть хоть что-то волнующее.  
Вагон поезда, везущего их на огромной скорости к самой отдаленной окраине Империи, где Джефф получил работу, изучен до последнего пятнышка. Серая коробка отдельного купе с тремя удобными креслами, которые превращались в не менее удобные кровати, стоило лишь нажать на кнопку подлокотников. Дженсен уже успел испробовать их мягкость: как-никак два дня в пути без единого развлечения. Только вид из окна, больше похожий на смешение цветов, как на слетевшей заставке экрана нейроприставки, чем на что-то конкретное. Единственное, что успокаивало и придавало сил в самой нудной поездке за всю свою жизнь — осталось недолго. Пара часов, и они доберутся до нового места проживания. Так сказал Джефф, а он практически всегда прав.  
Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на содержателей, внимательно вглядывающихся в стену напротив кресел, транслирующую беспрерывный выпуск указаний, и Дженсену уже хотелось выть от тоски, лишь бы отвлечься от монотонного бубнежа.  
— Прекрати вертеться.  
Мэри бросила на него быстрый взгляд, и Дженсен, тяжело вздохнув, устроился на своем месте и невидяще уставился на галоэкран.  
Свою миниприставку с кучей скаченных игр пришлось сдать вместе с багажом, и сейчас Дженсен маялся от безделья. Он никогда не расставался с игрушкой на столь длительное время и совершенно не представлял, чем заняться и как не сойти с ума от скуки.

— Смешение рас может привести к потере чистоты генетического кода, обусловливающего неповторимость и превосходство нашей расы. Все, на что способны примитивные — это прислуживание. Низкое развитие и отсутствие всякого интеллекта привело их к тому, кем они и являются.  
Мэри и Джефф не отрывали от стены взглядов, и Дженсен старался делать то же, вот только одна половина из того, о чем говорил с экрана мужчина в черном костюме, была непонятна, а вторая — бессмысленна, так что Дженсен снова отвернулся к окну.  
— Все, что им необходимо — это жесткий контроль. Рождаемость и распространение должны быть строго ограничены. Они опасны без соответствующего контроля, и вы должны помнить об этом всегда.  
Этот мужик раздражал ужасно, и Дженсен с радостью переключил бы стену на какую-нибудь развлекательную программу, но Джефф велел не мешать им, а Дженсену не хотелось его злить. Чем меньше Дженсен привлекает к себе внимания, тем лучше для него же. Он не слишком радовался переезду, но существенной разницы, где провести этот чертов месяц, Дженсен не видел. Так что оставалось лишь смириться и попробовать свыкнуться с тем, что есть.  
— Разряд постоянного тока силой 80 мА заставит вашего примитива знать свое место и выполнять любое ваше пожелание, не нанося серьезных повреждений и травм, а так же понизит его агрессивность. Вы должны четко разделять границы и указывать примитивам их место — прислуживание вам.  
— Ты уверен, что справишься с этой работой, Джефф? — спросила Мэри, все так же не отрывая взгляда от продолжающего говорить диктора.  
— Абсолютно.  
— Ты никогда не работал в этой сфере, — продолжила Мэри, закидывая ногу на ногу, отчего, казалось бы, и так самая короткая в мире юбка укоротилась вдвое.  
— Я досконально изучил этот вопрос, — помрачнел Джефф, раздраженно дернув плечом. — Тебе не стоит сомневаться.  
— Как знаешь.  
Дженсен нахмурился, подавляя в себе множество вопросов, которые так и вертелись на кончике языка с того момента, как, вернувшись из Академии, он узнал о переезде в другой Дистрикт. Вот только Дженсен и так знал, что ответа не будет, скорее всего, его попросту попросят замолчать.  
Вид за окном все больше окрашивался зеленым, серость постепенно сходила на нет, и Дженсен заворожено смотрел, прикусывая губу от нетерпения. Кажется, они уже близко. И, возможно, все будет не так уж и плохо — в конце концов, ЭнПи спасал его уже не раз.  
Перенести вещи в аэромобиль не заняло много времени, так же как и дорога к новому месту проживания. Дженсен помалкивал, закинув сдавливающий плечи рюкзак за спину, стараясь представить, каким будет этот месяц, не особо надеясь на что-то захватывающее.  
— Загружай, — бросил Джефф, проводя запястьем по нейросчетчику аэромобиля, расплачиваясь кредитами с собственного счета в Банке Империи.  
Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на его нейропроцессор, надежно внедренный под кожу запястий и затылочной части головы, в который раз скрывая вздох зависти. Совсем скоро Дженсен тоже получит свой счет и не будет нуждаться ни в каких содержателях, самостоятельно распоряжаясь своими кредитами и своей жизнью. А пока он должен сотрудничать с Джеффри и Мэри, опекающими его до этого светлого момента. Нейросчетчик авто запестрел цифрами, и вскоре весь салон осветился зеленым цветом, раздался негромкий сигнал, и дверцы аэромобиля открылись. Джефф повел запястьем, выбираясь наружу, и Дженсен поспешил за ним, пока мобиль не тронулся с места, по ошибке забрав его с собой.  
— Твоя комната на первом этаже, Дженсен. Постарайся не отвлекать нас по пустякам, — произнесла Мэри, накидывая на себя прозрачную крутку, смысл которой так и остался для Дженсена загадкой. Женщины.  
Он кивнул и, бросив быстрый взгляд на пугающее своими размерами новое место проживания, последовал за Джеффом и Мэри к входу. Два этажа, собственный сад и непривычные, большие, кажется, занимающие половину фасада окна. В Центральном Дистрикте окна были редкостью, не слишком нужной частью зданий. К чему они, если стены проживания полностью заняты галоэкранами, демонстрирующие более тысячи реальностей намного красочней и ярче, чем серый город снаружи, который лишь по ночам превращался в ярко освещенный центр развлечений. Развлечений, пока не доступных Дженсену, не имеющему собственного АйПи, который выдавался каждому гражданину на совершеннолетие. Так что пока Центральный Дистрикт был для Дженсена только манящим огоньком скрытых удовольствий, которые он обязательно познает, как только придет время.  
Сейчас же Дженсен с удивлением осматривал местность, поражаясь количеству деревьев, растущих без специального оснащения, сами по себе. Такое он видел лишь на экранах или в школьных учебниках. Конечно, деревья росли и в Центре, но были довольно редки и содержались за специальными ограждениями, а тут все свободно — подходи и трогай.  
Дженсен загорелся желанием осмотреть здесь все, каждый сантиметр, вот только дождется, пока дом опустеет. Натыкаться на содержателей не хотелось, вообще, если было возможно, он бы не встречался с ними и вовсе. К сожалению, в Академии, где Дженсен учится с тех пор, как себя помнил, летом устраивали перерыв в учебе на один месяц, и это время каждый студент был обязан провести со своими содержателями. Один месяц, и Дженсен снова вернется к занятиям, занудству обучающих программ и к полной свободе в студенческом поселении. Никаких содержателей, никакого ворчания, собственные галоэкраны и всевозможные приставки. А там уже и шестнадцатилетние не за горами, точнее, через четыре года, и Дженсен получит свой собственный нейропроцессор. Мечта!  
Его комната оказалась почти полной копией той, что осталась далеко, в самой сердцевине Центрального Дистрикта. Единственное отличие — окно, открывающееся прямо на задний двор, густо заросший всякого вида растительностью. Подойдя ближе и прижавшись ладонями к прохладному стеклу, Дженсен жадно осматривал все, что мог разглядеть. Картина, открывающаяся ему из окна, сильно уступала галоэкрану по яркости и насыщенности цветов. И все же было бы неплохо прогуляться вглубь этого заросшего двора, что Дженсен собирался обязательно сделать попозже.  
В центре комнаты стояла широкая постель, на которую Дженсен с радостью рухнул и тут же с удивлением подскочил. Что за дела? Он уперся двумя руками в кровать и надавил, отмечая, как сопротивляется матрас давлению, и, убрав руки, нахмурился, вглядываясь в оставшиеся углубления от ладоней. Старье. Видимо, придется привыкать. Дженсен покачал головой, с тоской вспоминая свою кровать, которая подстраивалась под форму и позу его тела и самостоятельно разглаживалась, стоило с нее встать. Все это осталось в Академическом месте проживания, и, судя по тому, что Дженсен не мог отыскать панель управления экранами, развлекательные каналы остались там же. А вот это просто ужасно!  
Дженсен ощупал, просмотрел и даже пнул все возможные участки абсолютно неинтересных стен, но так и не смог ничего обнаружить. Похоже, в этом забытом эволюцией Дистрикте совершено не слышали об техноразвитии. Дикари. Ударив в последний раз по гладкой поверхности без особой надежды на результат, Дженсен поник и, немного похрамывая, продолжил изучать доставшуюся ему полупустую комнату.  
Возле кровати, справа у окна, стоял огромный шкаф, в который Дженсен закинул свой багаж, с другой стороны, ближе к двери, тумбочка, где можно было хранить заветную нейро. Вот теперь совсем другое дело. Дженсен усмехнулся, с радостью доставая черный, блестящий квадратик, замерцавший красными приветственными огоньками. Все так же улыбаясь, Дженсен захлопнул дверь и завалился на кровать, не обратив на неудобство уже никакого внимания — теперь он мог однозначно сказать, что жизнь налаживается. Нажав на призывно мигающую кнопку начала игры «СтритДрифт» и не отрывая взгляда от разворачивающего игроплеера, Дженсен вставил в уши звуковики. Рев машин и дрожь плеера в руке, открывшаяся галопанель управления игрой, множество закладок с настройками — теперь Дженсен в своем мире и, вполне возможно, этот месяц будет не таким уж кошмарным.  
Как же он ошибался! Стоило Дженсену пройти пятнадцатый уровень, как ЭнПи издал характерный долгий сигнал, означающий необходимость в подзарядке. Плевое дело. Вот только, обыскав эту проклятую комнату и даже все остальные, пустые комнаты первого этажа, Дженсен так и не смог обнаружить хоть одну зарядную панель. Ничего. Плеер продолжал противно пикать, отсчитывая время и напоминая о своем неминуемом отключении, а Дженсен, судорожно закусив губу, гадал, стоит ли ему подняться на второй этаж и столкнуться с содержателями или переждать до утра. Ответ был очевиден — придется ждать.  
Дженсен уныло поплелся в свою комнату, отключил приставку, заранее сохранив результаты: еще чуть-чуть, и он бы обошел сетевой рекорд какого-то Майка Си. А вместо этого Дженсену придется лежать на древней кровати и маяться от безделья, так как спать ему хотелось меньше всего. Он закинул игрушку на тумбочку, вынул звуковики — здесь даже не было музыкальной панели со всеми хитами последнего столетия — и, заложив руки за голову, устроился на постели. Без стен, играющих хоть что-нибудь, мир показался пустым, и Дженсен чуть помер от тоски — невероятная скука. Что ж, ему остается заняться тем же, чем он занимался в поезде все эти три дня — смотреть в окно. Дженсен повернулся на бок и, положив под щеку ладонь, уставился во двор, почти полностью скрывшийся в темноте.  
Он даже не заметил, что наступила ночь, игра и правда увлекала, как и было написано на ярлыке скачиваемого файла. Деревья, и до этого пугающие своей высотой, теперь казались огромными великанами с множеством рук, которые тянулись во все стороны в надежде схватить любого бедолагу, посягнувшего на их территорию. Дженсен не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме теней, скрытых в темноте, и необычайно глубокого, такого пугающе огромного и усыпанного множеством мелких сияющих звезд ночного неба. Дженсен распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в мерцание маленьких огоньков. Он никогда не замечал подобного, ведь в Центральном небо практически не увидишь за сверкающими вывесками заведений и неоновыми лампами, освещающими улицы. Это было завораживающе, и Дженсен с неохотой признал, что и в этом месте есть своя прелесть. Незаметно для самого себя Дженсен закрыл глаза, погружаясь в спокойный, но чуткий сон, а проснувшись утром, обнаружил, что пролежал всю ночь, так и не сменив позу.  
— Дженсен, — резко произнес Джефф, стоило ему войти в столовую. Дженсен замер и, стараясь выглядеть как можно более безразличным, обернулся к содержателю. — Мы с Мэри будем слишком заняты, и я уверен: ты сможешь позаботиться о себе сам. Нам не нужны проблемы.  
Чего-то такого Дженсен и ожидал.  
— Конечно.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Джефф, едва скользнув по нему взглядом, и тут же вернулся к завтраку, одновременно проверяя что-то в своем нейропроцессоре. — Мэри приедет завтра, не испорти тут ничего.  
Дженсен проскользнул к репликатору, который каким-то чудом все же имелся в этом захолустье, и, заказав блинчики с апельсиновым соком и энергетическими добавками, устроился за столом, исподтишка рассматривая прикид Джеффа. Серый, напоминающий комбинезон костюм казался странным и категорически не шел содержателю, особенно учитывая наряды, которые обычно тот носил — яркие, цветные, обтягивающие, как вторая кожа. Они с Мэри всегда были одеты по последнему слову моды. Дженсен хотел бы походить на них, когда вырастет: пепельные блондины, как и положено истинным эволюционным, длинные волосы у Мэри и аккуратный ежик у Джеффа, и у обоих голубые глаза поразительно глубокого цвета. Дженсен был другим: его волосы отливали рыжеватым, и он замечал, с каким отвращением поглядывают на него соученики и взрослые. Вот только ему говорили, что это пройдет, так же как и зеленый цвет глаз — редкий случай среди эви. Дженсен иногда задумывался — возможна ли ошибка? Может, Джефф и Мэри вовсе не являлись его содержателями, ведь они очень подходили друг другу, но Дженсен совершенно не вписывался в их Историю продолжения, в отличие от всех остальные подопечных. Дженсен видел их пару раз, и они были идеальны, ведь именно для этого Бюро связей тщательно подбирало содержателей. Дженсен слабо разбирался во всех этих взрослых делах, но все же надеялся, что когда-нибудь и ему так же найдут подходящую пару, не хотелось бы остаться без дополнительных кредитов — а их было немало — за каждого подопечного.  
Нужно всего лишь дождаться Посвящения и получить личный нейропроцессор. Осталось всего четыре года.  
— Джефф, — неловко начал Дженсен, прикончив свой завтрак, оказавшийся на удивление вкусным. — Я не смог найти здесь зарядочную панель, могу я воспользоваться вашей.  
Джефф, как раз закончивший возится с ЭнПиСи, с раздражением взглянул в его сторону.  
— Здесь нет зарядочной панели, ты знаешь, что она нам не нужна. ЭнПиСи не заряжаются от панелей, для них достаточно мозговых импульсов.  
Дженсен сжал руки, стараясь не съежиться под, казалось бы, покрывавшим его липким слоем неприязни взглядом.  
— Но моя приставка разрядилась и…  
— Уверен, ты сможешь занять себя чем-нибудь, не докучая нам, — встал с места Джефф, стряхнув с одежды невидимые крошки. Дженсен молча уставился в тарелку. — Разговор окончен.  
Это было ужасно. Дженсен успел обойти дом, который казался совсем древним, и свою комнату, набившую оскомину, уже раз пятьдесят и все никак не мог занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. Ответ Джеффа об отсутствии зарядочной панели прозвучал как приговор к бесконечной скуке, которая, похоже, только и ждала своего звездного часа. Дженсен не мог остаться без игрушки! Сколько он себя помнил, у него всегда были разные приставки, но после того, как у него появилась нейроприставка, все остальные отошли на второй план. А сейчас Дженсен остался без своего любимого занятия и не представлял, что делать дальше. Завершив очередной бесполезный круг по дому, Дженсен пришел к выводу, что изучил его достаточно, и теперь можно выйти осмотреть заинтересовавший его еще вчера двор.  
Первое, что привлекло его внимание — это трава. Высокая, доходящая практически до колен, она застилала землю, придавая ей вид зеленого моря. Дженсен замер, провел рукой по слегка колковатым концам травинок, сорвал несколько, пожевал, сам не зная зачем, и, выплюнув горький комочек, поспешно и слегка стыдливо вытер руки о брюки. Вот только оставаться без действий долго Дженсен не мог и уже через пару минут с любопытством ощупывал ствол дерева. Без привычного стеклянного ограждения все было по-другому.  
Ствол оказался шершавым, грубым и даже в чем-то болезненным на ощупь. Но только не листья — те были мягкие и гладкие. Стоя рядом с этими великанами, Дженсен поежился, ощутив внезапно смятение, и подумывал уже вернуться в дом, вот только мысль просидеть весь день в четырех стенах напугала его не хуже зомби из «Мертвяков-2», в которую он впервые сыграл во втором классе. Нет уж. Лучше он будет бродить по этим кустарникам, пока не потеряет сознание от усталости. Интересно, можно ли собственный обморок отнести к неприятностям для Джеффа? Упрямо поджав губы, Дженсен бесцельно шатался по двору — ведь должен быть у него конец, — уходя все дальше и глубже злясь на себя, на этот чертов Дистрикт, содержателей, на всех и вся. Деревьев становилось все больше и больше, росли они значительно теснее, чем в самом начале, но не пропадет же Дженсен, честное слово, в собственном дворе, хоть тот и становился все более похож на лес. На довольно густой лес.  
Дженсен принялся фантазировать о всяких препятствиях и об оружии, которое он мог бы захватить с собой, совсем как в «Схатке-5», вот только оружия у него не было да и противников как таковых тоже. В реальности все оказалось очень тоскливо. Дженсен не знал, сколько прошло времени, должно быть немного, вот только мышцы ног начали ныть от напряжения, и, если быть честным, он немного устал. Оглянувшись по сторонам и не обнаружив ничего, кроме листвы и стволов, Дженсен пожал плечами, как бы соглашаясь с самим собой, и с удобством разместился прямо на земле. Точнее, на траве и куче опавших листьев, покрывавших почву плотным слоем. Дженсен лежал, ощущая легкое головокружение, вдыхая необычный запах, отдаленно знакомый и в тоже время невероятно приятный — возможно, так пахла трава или сама земля, да это и неважно. Лежа под деревьями, Дженсен закинул голову, вглядываясь в пышные кроны, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь застилающую глаза зелень, и иногда ему удавалось ухватить взглядом проглядывающую синеву неба. Абсолютная тишина, окружающая его, напрягала и даже слегка пугала, но все же Дженсену было легко и уютно. Странно все это. Замечтавшись, Дженсен представил себя последним человеком на планете и улыбнулся, ощущая безмятежность. Возможно, это было бы действительно круто. Вот только заряженый плеер лучше бы прихватить с собой.  
— Черт!  
Крик прозвучал так громко, что Дженсен дернулся и сел, озираясь, не обращая внимания на бешено стучащее сердце. Он явно слышал чужой голос, вот только чей?  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
Дженсен вскочил на ноги и, отряхнувшись, рванул в сторону возгласов. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно: коллег Джеффа, самого Джеффа или еще кого, но только не непривычно темную, взлохмаченную макушку худого мальчишки, упоенно бьющего палкой об дерево. Хотя нет, первое, что Дженсен заметил — это высокое ограждение в виде металлической сетки, и лишь потом заметил мальчика, сидящего к Дженсену спиной за этой самой решеткой. Дженсен закусил нижнюю губу, не зная, что делать — уйти, оставшись незамеченным, или обратить на себя внимание этого странного парнишки-примитива. А то, что это примитив, Дженсен не сомневался — одни темные волосы чего стоили. Дженсен встречал раньше такие лишь у обслуги в Академии и изредка на улице и каждый раз поглядывал с изумлением на то, какие же странные эти примитивы. Но еще никогда Дженсен не видел их детеныша. Судя по рассказам, они были агрессивны, но Дженсен надеялся, что этот еще слишком мал. К тому же тут имелось ограждение, не зря же его установили. Парень тем временем сидел, сгорбившись, и копошился в земле. Его вид совершенно не внушал страха, так что, глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен рискнул.  
— Эй!  
Прими вскочил с места с невероятной скоростью и оглянулся, сощурив глаза. В руках он держал длинную палку.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Дженсен, выходя из-за деревьев. Парнишка тут же уставился в него цепким взглядом и, не опуская палки, сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты кто?  
Дженсен поднял руки вверх — так часто делали в играх пораженные соперники — и улыбнулся. Ведь должен же этот примитивный знать, что такое улыбка. Хотя, судя по поджатым губам и прищуренным глазам — вряд ли.  
— Меня зовут Дженсен, и я тебя первый спросил.  
Парень замялся и смешно дернул головой. Дженсен улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Что смешного?  
— Ничего, — ответил Дженсен, подойдя еще ближе к разделявшему их ограждению. — Просто так.  
— Ты смеешься просто так? — нахмурившись, спросил примитивный, не отводя взгляда, но палку отбросил.  
— Ага, — кивнул Дженсен, опуская руки. И зачем-то снова повторил: — Меня зовут Дженсен.  
Парень посмотрел в сторону и принял важный вид, выставив вперед подбородок.  
— Джаред.  
— Джаред? — поразился Дженсен. Насколько он знал, у прими не было имен, лишь порядковые номера их АйПи и все. — У тебя есть имя?!  
— Конечно, — с пренебрежением фыркнул Джаред. — У тебя же оно есть.  
— Но ты примитивный, — произнес Дженсен так, словно это все объясняло.  
— У тебя с этим проблемы, эви? — снова приподнял палку Джаред, приближаясь к сетке.  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Я просто…  
— Не трогай ее, — вдруг воскликнул Джаред, бросившись вперед и замерев у самого ограждения. — Она бьет током.  
Дженсен отпрянул назад, прижав к себе руку, которой чуть не дотронулся до ограждения. Еще бы одна секунда… Ну вот зачем он полез? Топнув ногой от досады, Дженсен хмуро уставился в сторону.  
— Спасибо.  
Джаред ничего не ответил.  
— Я сказал спасибо, — чуть громче повторил Дженсен.  
— Я не думал, что эви умеют благодарить, — свысока ответил Джаред, опираясь на свою нелепую палку.  
— А я не думал, что прими могут думать, — сам не зная зачем съязвил Дженсен. Ну не молчать же ему, в самом деле.  
— Придурок, — бросил Джаред и, развернувшись, исчез за деревьями.  
Дженсен возмущенно открыл, а затем закрыл рот. Он не хотел обидеть Джареда, и тем более ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот ушел, но и терпеть оскорбление Дженсен тоже не собирался. Простояв в растерянности пару мгновений, Дженсен крикнул в спину «сам такой», вот только ответом ему послужила тишина. Он снова остался один.  
Вернувшись в дом, Дженсен уселся на прогнувшуюся под его весом кровать и проклял этот Дистрикт, этот дом, новую работу Джеффа, лишившую его элементарной электроники, и такого обидчивого Джареда. Дженсен злился, старательно пережевывая чипсы, стащенные из кухни. Он и не знал, что примитивные могут обижаться. Он вообще мало что знал о них, ведь, по сути, владение ими было роскошью и атрибутом статуса. У Дженсена в классе владели примитивными лишь семеро учеников, точнее, их содержатели, но не в этом суть. Сейчас Дженсен пытался угадать следующее: увидит ли он Джареда еще или нет, что он там делал и вернется ли туда?  
А на следующий день Дженсен так и не смог объяснить себе, почему ровно в это же время он стоял на том же месте, с ожиданием поглядывая в лес по ту сторону сетки. Дженсен просидел там весь вечер, злясь на Джареда и самого себя, и вернулся в комнату еще более разбитым, чем вчера. Заснуть Дженсену удалось, лишь пообещав себе больше в том месте не появляться. Кому нужен этот Джаред? Дженсен найдет себе занятие поинтереснее, чем ждать детеныша примитивных.  
Но стоило Дженсену проснуться и открыть глаза, как скука тут же завладела им, а любопытство подтолкнуло в сторону ограждения. Позавтракав в пустом доме, Дженсен мысленно порадовался отсутствию содержателей, хотя вряд ли им пришло бы в голову интересоваться, где он пропадает. Так же как и Дженсена совершенно не интересовало, где пропадают они — скорее всего, на работе или же в еще каком взрослом заведении. Без разницы.  
— Не думал, что ты вернешься?  
Дженсен чуть не улыбнулся от радости, увидев Джареда, который сидел на том же месте и в той же одежде, только на этот раз лицом в его сторону. Дожидался. Отчего-то от этой мысли стало веселей.  
— А я вернулся, — пожал плечами Дженсен. На этот раз у Джареда было в руке что-то круглое на веревочке, и это что-то он постоянно кидал вниз и тут же ловко возвращал назад. — Что это?  
— Это? — спросил Джаред, снова подкинув шарик. — Йо-йо.  
— Йо-йо, — повторил Дженсен и рассмеялся.  
Джаред слегка приподнял темную бровь.  
— Глупо звучит, — пояснил Дженсен, отсмеявшись. — И что ты с ним делаешь?  
— Играю, — ответил Джаред, окинув его взглядом «ну и дурак».  
— Играешь? — снова переспросил Дженсен. Он, конечно, знал, что примитивные странные, но назвать шарик с веревочкой игрой? Хотя есть в этом что-то любопытное. — И в чем же смысл? Как ты зарабатываешь очки? Как проходить уровни?  
Джаред прекратил дергать за веревку и фыркнул, слегка склонив голову набок.  
— Что за уровни?  
Дженсен открыл было рот, но замер, не зная как, собственно, объяснить. У примитивных никогда не было приставок, и вряд ли бы Джаред понял, о чем идет речь. Но попытаться стоило.  
— Это вроде мира, ступени в игре на приставке…  
— Приставке? — прервал его Джаред.  
— Да. Нейроприставка, на ней можно играть во множество игр: мочить зомби, гонять на тачках, ловить волну на серфе, — Дженсен запнулся, заметив непонимающий взгляд. — Я бы тебе показал, но у моей закончилась зарядка.  
— Зарядка? — видимо, теперь пришла очередь Джареда повторять.  
— Забудь, — Дженсен махнул рукой и присел на землю, скрестив ноги. Потоптавшись на месте, Джаред сел напротив и снова взялся за свой йо-йо.  
Дженсен молчал, внимательно наблюдая за ровными ритмичными движениями примитива, который одним ловким махом возвращал шарик в руку. Было в этом что-то завораживающее, хоть Дженсен до сих пор и не понимал, что именно его так заинтересовало.  
— Ты можешь сделать такой же, — сказал Джаред, заметив его интерес. — Это несложно.  
Сделать самому? Дженсен слабо представлял, как такое вообще можно соорудить.  
— Как?  
— Нужна катушка ниток и веревка.  
— Я не знаю, что это, — неловко ответил Дженсен, невольно подвигаясь вперед к сетке.  
— А как же вы зашиваете одежду, когда она рвется? — удивился Джаред.  
— Она не рвется, — пожал плечами Дженсен и провел рукой по гладкой ткани брюк. — Ткань очень плотная. Да и новую одежду легче взять из репликатора, когда проходит срок старой.  
— Ясно, — качнул головой Джаред, отчего его густые волосы закрыли лоб до самых глаз.  
Дженсен в который раз загляделся на странный цвет этих волос. Темные, переливающиеся на солнце веселыми бликами. Совсем не такие, как у всех, кого Дженсен знал, да и Джаред был не похож на этих остальных. Он не казался глупым или агрессивным, как ученикам рассказывали на уроках. Обычный мальчик, как многие его одноклассники, и все равно абсолютно другой.  
— А ты можешь сделать? — спросил Дженсен, ни на что особо не надеясь.  
— Могу, — вскинул голову Джаред. Его глаза ярко блеснули, но он тут же опять поник и махнул рукой на сетку, о которой Дженсен совершено забыл. — Вот только я не смогу ее отдать.  
Вот же черт! Дженсен нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, окидывая ограду хмурым взглядом. Он напрочь забыл о токе и о том, что ему не следует общаться с примитивом, а уж тем более жалеть, что их разделяет заграждение. Может, только оно и спасает его.  
— Я могу попробовать просунуть игрушку через дырки в сетке, — не унимался Джаред.  
Вот это было вполне возможно, но, осмотрев внимательно промежутки между металлическим проволочным плетением, Дженсен покачал головой:  
— Не стоит. Мало ли чего.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Джаред и почесал голову, взлохматив волосы. — Я помочь хотел. Раз уж твоя игрушка поломалась.  
— Спасибо.  
Джаред не ответил, сосредоточенно разматывая завертевшуюся йо-йо длинными, слегка грязноватыми пальцами. Да и весь он был измазан в чем-то зеленом и желтом, что очень удивляло, ведь вещи Дженсена не загрязнялись совсем, даже если пролить на них что-то. Видимо, одежда примитивов не могла самоочищаться и, судя по словам Джареда, рвалась, ее еще приходилось ремонтировать. Кошмар.  
— А как ты чинишь свою одежду? — спросил Дженсен с любопытством.  
Джаред оторвался от своего дела и растерянно моргнул.  
— Мама чинит.  
Мама. Дженсен слышал это слово, оно обозначало женщину-содержателя, но вот только оно не употреблялось уже пару столетий. Похоже, у примитивов оно все еще используется.  
— Мама — это твоя содержатель?  
— А что это?  
Дженсен задумался над тем, как бы получше объяснить это слово, и решил повторить, как объяснили ему пару лет назад.  
— Содержатели — это те, от кого я создан. Они содержат меня до шестнадцатилетия, а потом я получу собственный АйПи и смогу жить отдельно.  
— Значит, они твои родители?  
Дженсен призадумался.  
— А это что?  
Кажется, его вопрос озадачил Джареда. Он долго молчал, перед тем как ответить, и даже позабыл про свою игрушку.  
— Это мама и папа. Правда, папу я не видел, а мама — она самая лучшая. Она всегда поможет и всегда рядом. А еще у меня есть братья и сестры, и мама смотрит за нами всеми. Она очень нас любит, как и мы ее.  
— Любовь — это сказки, — усмехнулся Дженсен, вспоминая разговор между содержателями, который он случайно подслушал пару лет назад. — Это все знают.  
— Нет, — не согласился Джаред, — она существует. Я знаю, потому что люблю свою маму и братьев с сестрами тоже.  
Закончив, Джаред отвернулся, и Дженсен заметил легкий румянец на его щеке. Так странно. Эви редко краснеют, только самые младшие, а Джаред краснел так просто и так быстро. Это не могло не привлекать внимания.  
— А почему ты не видел папу? — спросил Дженсен, слегка зачарованный реакцией Джареда.  
— Мама говорит, ему нельзя быть с нами. Мужчины содержатся отдельно, — Джаред рвал травинки, растирал их пальцами, затем бросал и принимался за новые. — Это вы так решили.  
— Мы? — удивился Дженсен.  
— Эви, — резко произнес Джаред, продолжая терзать траву. — Вы решаете, как мы будем жить. Так мама говорит.  
Дженсен знал это и до разговора с Джаредом, вот только никогда не думал, что у примитивных есть чувства. Может, и другие этого не знают? Но ведь прими работают среди них, как эви могут этого не знать? Все было слишком запутанно, и Дженсен разрывался от множества вопросов, которые отчаянно хотелось задать. Поразмыслив, он выбрал самый интересный.  
— Что значит сестры и братья?  
— Ты странный, — слегка приподнял правую бровь Джаред. — У тебя нет семьи?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Дженсен, не слишком разобрав смысл этого слова. Но раз оно ему незнакомо, значит, того, что оно обозначает, у него и нет.  
— Сестры и братья — это другие дети моих родителей, — медленно произнес Джаред, четко выговаривая каждое слово. Как будто говорил с малышом.  
— Мы называем их подопечными, — наконец-то разобрался Дженсен. К тому же, хотелось показать этому прими, что он знает не меньше него, а то и больше. — Другие эви моих содержателей.  
— Значит, у тебя все же есть семья.  
Дженсен почесал затылок, мысленно припоминая всех знакомых ему подопечных и сравнивая их с тем, что говорил Джаред о своих братьях и сестрах. По его словам, Джаред их любит, а любви не существует, это и так все знают. Так что семья, скорее всего, тоже какая-то фантазия странных примитивов.  
— Нет, — уверенно произнес Дженсен. — У меня нет семьи.  
Джаред молчал, внимательно изучая его темными и такими необычными глазами. Дженсен гордо вскинул подбородок и сложил руки на груди.  
— Значит, тебе должно быть очень одиноко.  
Джаред произнес эти слова тихо, еле слышно и тут же отвернулся, вглядываясь в деревья за своей спиной. Резко похолодало, и Дженсен как-то сдулся, сжал руки сильней, чуть приобняв себя за плечи. Одиноко. Ему не бывает одиноко, ведь у него всегда есть нейро, а в ней куча всего для веселья. Джаред дурак. Хотя чего еще ждать от примитива с дурацкой игрушкой из веревки.  
— Это тебе одиноко, — неожиданно произнес Дженсен. Сидеть дальше на траве и тратить свое время на глупости совершенно не хотелось. — А у меня всегда есть чем заняться. Понял?  
Джаред молчал, глядя на него снизу вверх, но почему-то Дженсен чувствовал от этого себя еще хуже.  
— Пока, прими, — резко развернувшись, Дженсен быстрым шагом направился к дому, в пустую комнату, да все равно куда.  
— Чудак, — донесся до него приглушенный ответ Джареда.

 

Дженсен правда старался. Старался изо всех сил найти себе дело, чтобы хоть чем-то развеять скуку, которая заняла, казалось, каждый час и каждую секунду его ничем не заполненного времени. Он обошел все улицы и рассмотрел все здания своего района, и к удивлению Дженсена, он оказался очень маленьким. После улиц Центрального Дистрикта с высокими и яркими постройками, одинокие неказистые и однотипные дома наводили еще большую тоску. Буйство природы, которое поразило Дженсена в первые дни приезда, постепенно приелось, в конце концов, трава и деревья везде одинаковые, хотя здесь иногда встречались интересные экземпляры. Как, например, дерево, разломленное надвое ровно по середине ствола, но все еще продолжающее цвести. Или дерево, сплошь покрытое мелкими цветами светло-сиреневого цвета, которые пахли просто одуряющее, и Дженсен даже отломил парочку ветвей и принес к себе в комнату. Но постепенно надоело и это.  
Все чаще и чаще Дженсен подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться и снова поговорить с Джаредом, даже сочинял про себя целые монологи, объясняющие тому, как он был не прав. Вот только в чем именно, Дженсен уже и позабыл, как позабыл и причину их ссоры и своей обиды. Джаред назвал его одиноким, и, судя по последним дням, проведенным в круглом одиночестве, не считая изредка появляющихся содержателей, Дженсен таковым и являлся. Но, как можно заключить из слов Джареда, тот знал, как можно этого избежать. Ведь у Джареда была семья, и Дженсен внезапно для самого себя тоже захотел иметь семью, вот только он не знал, возможно ли это или семья полагается лишь примам. А можно ли приобрести семью? Дорого ли она стоит?  
Измученный этими вопросами, Дженсен решил не затягивать с получением на них ответов и решительно двинулся в сторону ограждения. Как ни удивительно, Джаред оказался там и сидел на своем излюбленном месте. Все такой же потрепанный, взлохмаченный, с порванными на коленке штанами, он внимательно разглядывал что-то в своей руке. Дженсен неожиданно почувствовал себя неловко и даже собрался уйти, и только возглас Джареда, заприметившего его, остановил Дженсена от позорного побега.  
— Дженсен!  
Как ни странно, но Джаред улыбался. Джаред улыбался и раньше, но совсем не так. От этой улыбки губы Дженсена тут же растянулись в ответ.  
— Я тут решил простить тебя, — важно начал Дженсен, подойдя к ограждению и усаживаясь на траву прямо перед Джаредом.  
— Простить? — еще больше разулыбался Джаред. — За что?  
— Ты назвал меня одиноким!  
— А это не так? — брови Джареда взлетели к растрепанно челке.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Дженсен. — То есть да… я не знаю.  
Он неловко замолк, изучая собственные ногти, а Джаред тихонько хмыкнул.  
— А как это понять? — после продолжительного молчания спросил Дженсен.  
— Ну, — протянул Джаред, — если бы ты не был одинок, ты бы не спрашивал. И к тому же у тебя нет семьи. А друзья у тебя есть?  
— Кто?  
— Друзья, — повторил Джаред. — Те, кому ты можешь доверять, кто всегда рядом с тобой, с кем тебе нравится играть или делать всякие веселые штуки. Есть?  
— Нет, — разочарованно покачал головой Дженсен. — Я всегда играю один.  
— Значит, я был прав. Ты одинок.  
Дженсен закусил губу, пожевал ее, а затем воскликнул:  
— А у тебя есть друзья?  
— Есть, — кивнул Джаред. — У меня их много. И самый лучший Чад. Но сейчас он болеет.  
Джаред нахмурился и почесал коленку. Дженсен окинул его долгим взглядом и все же решился спросить:  
— Будешь моим другом?  
Джаред прекратил чесаться и прищурил глаза, задумавшись.  
— Дружбу надо заслужить, — важно ответил он.  
— Как?  
— Ты не должен на меня обижаться, — Джаред стал загибать пальцы на правой ладони. — Мы должны помогать друг другу и часто встречаться. Мы должны доверять друг другу. Ты справишься?  
— Да, — обрадовался Дженсен, возбужденно вскочив на ноги, — я точно смогу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джаред и легко встал с места. — Значит, мы подружимся.  
— Да! — вскинул кулак воздух Дженсен. — У меня появился друг!  
— Только никому не рассказывай, — строго произнес Джаред. — Я не уверен, что вашим это понравится. Я никогда не слышал о дружбе эви и прими.  
— Хорошо, — одобрил предложение Дженсен. — Никому не скажу.  
— Отлично, — снова улыбнулся Джаред и потрепал себя по волосам. — Мне нужно идти, а то будут искать. Ты придешь завтра, и мы начнем дружить.  
— Обязательно, — согласился Дженсен.  
Смотря вслед уходящему Джареду, он вспомнил то, ради чего сегодня пришел.  
— Джаред, — закричал он, и Джаред застыл, а после развернулся. — А дружба похожа на семью?  
Джаред провел рукой по лбу, убирая непослушные волосы, и крикнул в ответ:  
— Я думаю, это почти одно и то же.  
Дженсен почувствовал невероятную радость от этих слов и, дождавшись, пока Джаред исчезнет за деревьями, чуть ли не бегом поспешил обратно. Вернувшись в комнату, пропахшую нежным запахом цветов с сорванных веток, Дженсен, не переставая улыбаться, рухнул на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать. Он хотел найти семью, а нашел друга. И хоть в этом он ничего не понимал, таким счастливым Дженсен не чувствовал себя очень давно. А это что-нибудь да означало.  
Сейчас  
Дженсен смотрит, ощущая, как внутри что-то натягивается, что-то звенит от напряжения, что-то, название чему он уже давно позабыл. Он поводит плечами, снимая напряжение, и двигает пальцами по ладони, включая ЭнПиСи. Все в порядке, он сможет справиться и с этим.  
— А ты изменился, — тянет гласные Джар… подсудимый.  
Дженсен хмурится, обрывая свои мысли и не позволяя воспоминаниям мешать правосудию. Он старший офицер отдела безопасности, и перед ним сидит преступник. Ничего нового и ничего сложного.  
— Хотя нет, ты всегда был таким… низким.  
— Примитив под кодовым номером 753, вы обвиняетесь…  
— Ну, хватит, — кривляется Джаред, откидываясь на спинку стула и вытягивая длинные, такие длинные, мать их, ноги, закованные цепями. Как, собственно, и руки.  
— …в жестоком убийстве своего владельца, непослушании, агрессивном поведении, нападении на эволюционных в количестве пяти раз.  
— Всего лишь сбил спесь с этих уродов, — хмыкает Джаред, отбрасывая отросшие до плеч волосы назад резким движением головы.  
— …в участии в беспорядках, подбивании цивилизованных примитивов к мятежу, а так же подрывании установленных правил и борьбе против единой верной системы.  
— Бла-бла-бла, — издевательски дразнит Джаред. — Тебе самому не тошно?  
— Примитив под кодовым номером 753, — упрямо продолжает Дженсен, не обращая внимания на сосредоточенный, цепкий взгляд темных глаз, — вы сознаетесь в совершенных преступлениях?  
— Ты знаешь мое имя, так и зови меня Джаредом.  
Дженсен вздрагивает, совсем незаметно, и тут же берет себя в руки. Он не поддастся на эмоциональные уловки жалкого примитива.  
— Вы сознаетесь в совершенных преступлениях? — повторяет Дженсен тем же ровным тоном, каким зачитывал список обвинений с галоэкрана личного ЭнПиСи.  
— Так вот как ты обращаешься с друзьями теперь, — чуть ли не шипит Джаред, вскидываясь с места и прожигая его взглядом, полным огня и ненависти.  
— Дружба — это рудимент социального сожительства, и кому, как ни тебе, об этом не знать, — резко бросает Дженсен, наслаждаясь исказившимся лицом Джар…. номера 753. — У меня нет друзей.  
— И кто же в этом виноват? — мерзко ухмыляется Джаред.  
Дженсен сжимает челюсти так, что кажется — еще немного и зубы треснут. Он не будет отвечать.  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе, давит на плечи невыносимым грузом. Вот только ответ на него слишком сложен и далек, да и запоздал на парочку лет, так что сейчас Дженсен лишь приподнимает бровь, и Джаред отвечает ему вздернутым подбородком. Ничего не изменилось, и в тоже время все уже не так, как раньше.  
Тогда  
— Я и не думал, что ты придешь, — сразу же признался Джаред вместо приветствия, стоило Дженсену появиться на поляне.  
— Почему? — смутился Дженсен, неловко поведя рукой. — Я же обещал, что приду. Ты теперь мой друг.  
— Не привык верить обещаниям эви, — Джаред устроился перед ограждением и кивком указал Дженсену на место перед собой, как бы приглашая присесть. Послушавшись, Дженсен почувствовал легкий укол сомнения — а стоило ли вообще сюда идти, но волнение и любопытство тут же пересилили все остальные эмоции.  
— Ты можешь мне доверять, — бесхитростно ответил Дженсен. — А я могу доверять тебе. Ведь дружба так работает?  
Дженсен с нетерпением ожидал ответа от сосредоточившегося Джареда и чуть не хлопнул в ладоши, когда тот кивнул, соглашаясь со сказанным.  
— Ты и правда очень странный эви, — задумчиво произнес Джаред, посматривая на него, как на интересную игрушку. — Обычно вы совсем другие.  
— А какие?  
Джаред промолчал с минуту, а затем процедил:  
— Злые.  
Дженсен возмущенно открыл рот, но так и не смог придумать, что бы такого ответить. По сути, эви и не были добряками, но злыми они не были тоже. Скорее, безразличными, если судить по содержателям и соученикам. Хотя порой, особенно в первые месяцы жизни с Джеффом и Мэри, впервые после его отъезда из Академии на перерыв еще семилетним мальчишкой, те очень часто пугали Дженсена. В его воспоминаниях они выглядели злыми, но сейчас он бы не мог назвать их так. Он окончательно запутался.  
Дженсен растерялся от противоречивых мыслей в своей голове и только и мог, что выдавить из себя:  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
— Потому что вы отобрали у меня семью, — мрачно ответил Джаред, склонив голову и спрятавшись под челкой. Только глаза блестели. — Теперь я живу в колонии для мальчиков потому, что вы так хотите. Вот только я нужен своей семье. Но вместо того, чтобы быть с ними, я сижу здесь. А здесь очень плохо… И я скучаю.  
Дженсен съежился, чувствуя себя неловко и даже в какой-то степени виноватым за то, чего он не делал. Он не слишком понимал, о чем говорит Джаред, не мог прочувствовать его боль, но то, что прими больше не улыбался, зарождало в Дженсене грусть и желание сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
— Прости, — голос прозвучал уныло, и Дженсен закашлялся, пытаясь исправиться. — Мне очень жаль. Я думаю, ты их еще увидишь.  
Смотревший до этого лишь на свои ботинки Джаред слегка поднял голову и исподлобья взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Все будет хорошо, — чуть тверже продолжал Дженсен. — Я в этом уверен. Как уверен в том, что не все эви такие. Я не такой.  
Вскинув голову, Дженсен улыбнулся, пытаясь развеять мрачное настроение и развеселить собеседника, и, кажется, у него получалось. Джаред откинул волосы с лица и слегка усмехнулся.  
— Вот увидишь, я не такой, — убежденно повторил Дженсен, впервые не стыдясь, а радуясь тому, что отличается от всех, кого он знал. Раньше из-за этого были лишь проблемы, так, может, сейчас, с Джаредом, все будет наоборот. Почему-то в это хотелось верить, и Дженсен верил. Верил всем сердцем, подпрыгнувшим в груди, когда окончательно откинувший грустные мысли Джаред улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Ты очень странный, эви. Но мне так даже больше нравится.  
И Дженсену впервые нравилось тоже.

Они виделись каждый день. Утром Дженсен просыпался, окрыленный мыслью, что снова увидит Джареда, своего друга, который, хоть и являлся прими, был самым лучшим из всех, с кем Дженсен оказался знаком. Каждый день Дженсен узнавал что-то новое, безумно интересное о жизни за ограждением, жизни, так радикально отличающейся от собственной, жизни без технологий и электроники, жизни, наполненной общением. Джаред оказался прекрасным рассказчиком. Его нескончаемые истории о семье, друзьях и знакомых из колонии поражали своей яркостью и насыщенностью. О плохом они больше не говорили, и Дженсен часто катался по траве от смеха или же сидел, разинув рот от напряжения, слушая, как примы удирают от надсмотрщиков, чтобы погулять подольше, или же воруют еду из столовой, стараясь не попасться. Что случается, если их все же ловят, Джаред рассказывать не стал, отделавшись фразой, что лучше об этом не говорить. И судя по тому, как помрачнел Джаред, и правда не стоило.  
Рассказывать самому у Дженсена получалось намного хуже, но он старался и даже принес свою игрушку, наглядно показав, что именно занимает важное место в его обычной нудной жизни. Джаред лишь поморщил нос и заявил, что одному играть неинтересно, какая бы игра не была. Их хоть Дженсен не до конца соглашался с этим, что-то внутри него радостно кивало, стоило представить их двоих, режущихся в очередную новинку. Но и без этого им никогда не было скучно.  
Джаред познакомил его со своим другом Чадом, который оказался еще более шумной и вертлявой версией самого Джареда. Худой и довольно высокий, такой же темноволосый и темноглазый парнишка, смеявшийся так громко, что, казалось, даже содержатели, пропадающие целыми днями неизвестно где, могут расслышать его смех.  
В первое время Дженсен замыкался при встречах с Чадом, наблюдая за тем, как легко и одновременно странно ведут себя эти двое примов — пихаться и давать друг другу оплеухи было для них в норме вещей, но ни один из них не обижался, а лишь смеялся, повалив другого на траву или же зажав подмышкой. Эви всегда воздерживались от прикосновений, поэтому смотреть на этих двоих было так странно и в тоже время безумно завидно. К постыдной радости Дженсена Чад появлялся нечасто, потому что, по словам Джареда, все время болел, пропадая днями и ночами в лазарете для примитивов. Дженсену импонировал этот парнишка, но оставаться с Джаредом вдвоем ему нравилось больше. Однозначно больше.  
Часы складывались в дни, те, в свою очередь, в недели. Постепенно заканчивался месяц отдыха от учебы, и приближался день возвращения в Академический городок. Дженсен постоянно отмахивался от мысли о расставании с Джаредом, он был слишком погружен во все происходящее, чтобы следить за тем, какое на дворе число, пока остановивший его в дверях Джефф не приказал начать собирать вещи и готовиться к отъезду. Дженсен честно старался придумать причины для того, чтобы остаться, даже притворился больным, вот только содержателям было, мягко говоря, все равно. Как ни странно, больше всего Дженсен боялся не самого отъезда, не того, что за последний месяц он отвык от своего мира и привязался к манящему миру Джареда. Нет. Он боялся реакции Джареда на расставание. Боялся безразличного пожатия плечами и усмешки, в которой, как при первых встречах, будет ощущаться презрительное «эви», боялся того, что Джаред ничуть не расстроится и забудет его через пару часов после отъезда. Весь день Дженсен маялся, не находя себе места, и, когда пришел на встречу, выпалил грустную новость. Замер, дожидаясь ответа. Джаред моргнул, склонил голову, провел по волосам ладонью и, шмыгнув носом, бросил: «Приходи сюда ночью». И сбежал.

А Дженсен так и остался сидеть у ограждения, дожидаясь встречи с Джаредом. Первое время после его внезапного ухода Дженсен подумывал о том, чтобы обидеться. Вот только вспомнив Чада, который никогда не обижался, и свое обещание не делать это самому, Дженсен передумал. Возвращаться обратно в дом, где, к его великому разочарованию, находились содержатели, не хотелось совершенно. У Дженсена оставался последний вечер в столь полюбившемся месте, и провести его с ничего не понимающими чужими людьми?.. Вот уж нет. К тому же проскользнуть мимо них обратно на улицу вряд ли получится. А объяснять, куда он идет, не совсем хорошая идея. Они с Джаредом договорились молчать о своих встречах, и нарушать свое обещание Дженсен не собирался.  
Постепенно солнце скрылось за верхушками деревьев, прячась за густой листвой и окрашивая ее, да и весь лес, в красновато-оранжевый оттенок. Дженсен часто наблюдал за закатами из окна, но сейчас, сидя на притоптанной им же траве, чувствуя прохладный ветерок, ласкавший бледную кожу, и глядя на ставшее таким волшебным под последними лучами солнца место, Дженсен почувствовал, как захватило дыхание. Красота. Не такая, как на экранах, не такая, как в игрушке, настоящая. Казалось, протяни руку, и можно прикоснуться к ней, почувствовать. И если бы Дженсен мог, он бы украл эту магию и увез с собой. Так же как увез бы Джареда.  
— Дженсен? Ты чего?  
Джаред стоял перед ним еле различимый в сумерках, но все же Дженсен смог разглядеть недоумение на его лице. По правде он и сам удивился тому, как пропустил появление Джареда, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.  
— Где ты был?  
Дженсен честно пытался спросить это с любопытством, но получилось слегка капризно. Только Джаред ничего не сказал, а просто уселся перед ним, так как любил — скрестив худые ноги под собой.  
— Мне нужно было сделать кое-что, — в его глазах блеснул озорной огонек. — Протяни руку поближе.  
Дженсен подвинулся ближе и сделал так, как просил Джаред, с интересом поглядывая на хитро улыбающегося друга.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Дженсен послушался, держа руку максимально близко к ограждению и вслушиваясь в шелест листвы, тихое дыхание Джареда и легкий шорох его одежды. Затем наступила полная тишина, как будто Джаред исчез или попросту ушел, но Дженсен тут же отмел эту мысль и чуть не вздрогнул, когда ему на ладонь опустилось что-то.  
— Смотри.  
Йо-йо. Маленькое, зеленое, на длинной, крепкой на вид темной нитке.  
— Как? — пораженно спросил Дженсен, переводя широко распахнутые от удивления глаза на друга.  
— Деревяшки не передают электричество, — надувшись от удовольствия, пояснил Джаред и кивком указал на тонкую, но длинную палку в руке. — Я прикрепил игрушку к концу и просунул сквозь отверстие. Тебе нравится?  
Дженсен лишь ошалело вздохнул, сжимая в руке подарок. У него есть собственное йо-йо. Свое собственное!  
— Тебе не нравится? — уголки губ Джареда слегка опустились вниз. — Я сделал это для тебя, думал оставить что-нибудь на память…  
— Мне нравится, — взволнованно перебил его Дженсен, взмахнув руками. — Это так... Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.  
Улыбка снова вернулась на свое законное место, и Джаред, засунув руку в карман, вытащил на свет свое потрепанное йо-йо.  
— Давай я тебя научу.  
Дженсен честно старался повторять за четкими и уверенными движениями Джареда, щурясь в темноте и пытаясь ничего не упустить. Пару раз он заехал шариком себе по носу, а один раз даже попал в глаз. Джаред смеялся над ним, не переставая, и Дженсен смеялся тоже, разучивая разные приемы и фокусы. Он даже не представлял, сколько всего можно сделать с этой игрушкой. К его счастью Джаред оказался прекрасным учителем, и через некоторое время, когда на небо взошла круглая, яркая и такая таинственная полная луна, освещавшая всю поляну, Дженсен уже вполне сносно управлялся со своим подарком.  
Джаред хвалил его, не прекращая, и столько же подкалывал, валясь на траву от смеха от каждого неудачного движения своего ученика. Дженсен ничуть не обижался, кажется, он даже забыл, как именно это делается. К тому же обижаться на Джареда было нереально. Так что Дженсен снова и снова кривлялся или показывал язык на очередную подколку, держась за заболевший от приступов веселья живот. А на следующий день он уехал, сдерживая совсем не мужественные слезы и сжимая в руке прощальный подарок Джареда, с которым попрощался пару часов назад, поклявшись не забывать друга. И Дженсен совершенно точно собирался сдержать свое обещание.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Сколько мы не виделись? — спрашивает Джаред, постукивая пальцем по губе. — Семь? Восемь лет?  
Восемь лет и два месяца, хочет ответить Дженсен, но вместо этого молчит.  
— Ты исчез, когда мне было семнадцать, а сейчас мне двадцать пять, — по-детски загибая пальцы, считает Джаред. — Получается восемь. Восемь лет с того дня, как ты сбежал, не оставив о себе никакой информации, кроме имени. Значительная цифра, тебе не кажется.  
— Общение с тобой было детской ошибкой, — холодно произносит Дженсен.  
— Тогда ты так не считал, — скалится в ответ Джаред.  
Дженсен никак не реагирует на выпад.  
— Ребенок может думать всякое, что не имеет никакого отношения к истине.  
— А может, все как раз наоборот? Может, тогда ты видел все намного ясней, чем сейчас. Может, тогда твой разум был чище, ты об этом не думал?  
— Твои слова не несут никакой смысловой нагрузки и не имеют отношения к тому, что мы здесь делаем.  
Дженсен никак не ожидал, что его слова вызовут у Джареда такую эмоциональную и бурную реакцию, но, да, так и есть. Джаред смеется, закинув голову и обнажив длинную, смуглую шею, и Дженсен видит, как движется его кадык, видит и не может отвести взгляд. Хотя точнее будет сказать — не хочет. И это злит безумно.  
— Я сказал, что-то смешное, подсудимый 753?  
Джаред все еще хохочет, и Дженсен терпеливо ждет, хотя может заткнуть этот раздражающий смех одним лишь движением пальцев. Раз — и удар силой 80 мА заставит Джареда хрипеть и извиваться от боли, позабыв о самом существовании смеха. Дженсен поступал так много раз с другими, но сейчас он этого не делает. И если бы он знал почему.  
— Дженсен, Дженсен, — тяжело дыша и все еще улыбаясь, произносит Джаред. — Ты смешон. Все, о чем я говорю, имеет отношение к тому, что мы делаем здесь сегодня. Именно я и ты, Дженсен. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Дженсен обдумывает ответ, когда настойчивый писк в голове отвлекает его, заставляя тут же раскрыть галоэкран ЭнПиСи.

  
**Тогда**

  
Иногда, по прошествии некоторого времени, кажется, что все, что ты помнишь — всего лишь выдумка. Что все, к чему ты так стремился вернуться, и не случалось, это твое воображение приукрасило тусклую реальность событий. Вот только сейчас, сидя перед тем же ограждением, что и два года назад, на все такой же зеленой и колкой траве в окружении могучих деревьев, Дженсен будто снова погрузился в детство, в свои двенадцать, когда бегал сюда пацаненком, чтобы поболтать со своим новым другом прими Джаредом.  
Вот только, сколько бы все не было похоже на прошлое, сейчас все по-другому. Джареда здесь нет. Уже шестой день Дженсен проводил, сидя на зеленом ковре, ведомый упрямой верой и все еще теплящейся надеждой, что все будет как и тогда. Ведь он ждал этого два года. Два года непрерывной учебы и безумной тоски. Два года общения лишь с такой захватывающей, но холодной ЭнПи. И тотальное отсутствие тепла, которое пропало, как только из жизни Дженсена исчез улыбающийся Джаред. Дженсен никогда не замечал, как мало улыбаются эви. Практически никогда. Постоянно хмурые или отсутствующие, полностью погруженные в виртуальный мир своих игрушек лица. Дженсен был поражен различиями между своими соучениками и Джаредом — совершенные противоположности. И сколько бы он не пытался приспособиться к ставшему таким далеким за один месяц миру, он так не смог найти свое место и пытался занять себя, отдавшись целиком учебе и игрушкам.  
Дженсен безумно, безумно хотел приехать раньше, вот только его содержатели решили все вместо него. На следующий год Джефф и Мэри подписали отказ от его визита к ним на месяц, сославшись на отсутствие времени для присмотра, как будто раньше это их заботило. Это известие стало настоящим шоком. Дженсен и раньше не сомневался в том, что Джаред будет ждать его возвращения, что он не забудет. Но узнав о том, что перерыв затянется не на запланированный год, а на два, Дженсен совсем пал духом и безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, не расставаясь с ЭнПи даже во сне. Но все проходит рано или поздно.  
Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, поляна медленно куталась в ночную тьму, освещаемую лишь полной луной, и Дженсен с горькой усмешкой вспомнил их последнюю встречу. Засунув руку в карман, он нащупал пальцами шарик и покрутил его в руках, стараясь разогнать горечь в душе. Подарок Джареда, последнее напоминание о единственном друге, незамысловатая игрушка, веревочка которой порвалась около полугода назад, а замену Дженсен так и не смог подыскать. Теперь он хранил остаток йо-йо как знак того, что дружественный прими не был воображаемым другом. Сжав игрушку в ладони, Дженсен напоследок окинул взглядом поляну, размышляя о том, стоит ли приходить сюда завтра, хотя ответ он знал и так. Как вдруг заметил движение по ту сторону ограды.  
— Джаред?  
Сердце забилось как бешенное. Дышать стало сложней, и Дженсен чувствовал себя круглым дураком, разговаривающим с деревьями, вот только деревья не могут ответить:  
— Привет, эви.  
Джаред. Дженсен чуть ли не прильнул к ограде, окидывая взглядом прими, вышедшего из тени. И хотя его фигура тонула в темноте, Дженсен был уверен, что это Джаред. Его лучший, да что уж там, единственный друг.  
— А ты поздновато, — протянул Джаред, все еще стоя слишком далеко и не давая себя разглядеть. Как будто прятался или что-то скрывал. Вот только Дженсен настолько обрадовался и растерялся, что не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
— Я сижу здесь с самого утра!  
— А я не про сегодняшний день говорю.  
Голос Джареда звучал резко, и Дженсен запнулся, подбирая слова, собираясь объяснить, что он не мог, просто не мог сдержать своего слова и приехать год назад.  
— Прости, — глядя в землю, произнес Дженсен и почувствовал раздражение от того, что это глупое ограждение не дает ему подойти и похлопать друга по плечу, как много раз делал при нем Чад, пытаясь успокоить или подбодрить Джареда. Видимо, это помогало, но Дженсен не мог судить по себе. Его еще никто не хлопал по плечу. — Содержатели отказались принять меня во время прошлого перерыва. Я просто не смог приехать.  
Джаред сделал пару шагов навстречу и в конце концов подошел к сетке так близко, что Дженсен наконец смог разглядеть каждую черточку его лица. Джаред изменился. Скулы выделились сильней, подбородок и нос слегка заострились, вот только глаза, все так же скрытые за длинной челкой, казались узкими вырезами с искрами огня. Джаред наблюдал за ним так же внимательно, отмечая изменения. Но если за это время Джаред резко подрос, перегнав Дженсена чуть ли не на голову, то Дженсен слегка пополнел, проводя все время либо в лежачем, либо сидячем положении. Джаред хмыкнул, оценив длинные, доходящие до плеч, все такие же рыжие волосы Дженсена, и тот ясно услышал непроизнесенное вслух слегка высокомерное «эви».  
— Ты надолго? — спросил Джаред, сложив руки на груди и широко расставив ноги. Дженсен покачал головой, сдерживая разочарованный вздох.  
— Месяц.  
— Месяц, — повторил Джаред, слегка протянув гласные.  
Дженсен молчал, ожидая, что Джаред скажет что-нибудь, поражаясь тому, как у самого вылетели из головы все мысли, хотя он репетировал перед зеркалом целую объяснительную и примирительную речь в ожидании этого дня. Но в реальности все оказалось совсем по-другому.  
— Я рад, что ты пришел, — выпалил Дженсен, пытаясь как-то заполнить тишину. — Я боялся, что ты не приходишь сюда больше.  
— Я и не прихожу, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Вот уже как год. Я просто проходил мимо.  
— Ясно, — что-то внутри Дженсена сжалось от этих слов, и он, обдумав и решив, что терять ему больше нечего, сказал: — Я был бы рад, если бы ты приходил сюда снова. Как тогда. Я был бы рад видеться с тобой. Ведь ты все еще мой друг.  
Джаред, хмурившийся в течение всего разговора, заметно расслабился и даже слегка улыбнулся.  
— Месяц, говоришь?  
Дженсен поспешно кивнул.  
— Думаю, я смогу найти время.

Дженсен был счастлив. После столь длительного расставания и поглощающего одиночества снова проводить часы с тем, с кем можно потерять себя в разговоре и не заметить наступившей темноты — ни с чем несравнимо.  
Джаред держался отстраненно, и порой казалось, что между ними возведена еще одна невидимая взгляду преграда, но со временем она спала, не оставив после себя и намека, а их беседы все больше наполнялись заразительным смехом оттаявшего Джареда. Потеряв счет минутам, они проводили все дни и ночи, каждое украденное мгновение вместе, порой сидя тишине или просто мечтая вслух.  
Джаред делился воспоминаниями о семье, по которой безумно скучал, и все еще не терял надежду встретиться с ними снова. Говорил о том, как хотел бы поиграть с младшей сестренкой, которой уже должно было исполниться десять лет, обнять маму и успокоить, ведь последний раз, когда они виделись, она плакала, и последнее, что Джаред помнил — это слезы, бегущие по ее щекам. Дженсен разрывался от боли, которую ощущал как свою, переживал вместе с ним, слушал, затаив дыхание, и старался представить, каково это — потерять всех, кто у тебя есть. Два года без Джареда прошли для него ужасно, но мысль о том, что они увидятся снова, грела изнутри, и Дженсен не представлял, как Джаред живет без этого знания.  
Так же часто Джаред говорил о Чаде, что вызывало совсем другие эмоции, и Дженсен не мог объяснить даже сам себе, отчего так сильно напрягались плечи и судорожно поджимались пальцы при каждом упоминании лучшего друга Джареда. Хотя из бесед выходило, что виделись они нечасто, так как большую часть времени Чад проводил в больнице, мучаясь от хронического кашля, и Джареду запрещали приходить к нему чаще, чем пару раз в неделю.

Джаред нередко спрашивал о прошедших двух годах, об учебе, о содержателях, пытаясь вывести Дженсена на разговор. Но говорить о пустом и таком скучном мире не хотелось совершенно, и Дженсен отнекивался или же отделывался короткими фразами. Вдаваться в маловолнующие подробности он не желал да и терять время на то, о чем вовсе не собирался вспоминать, тоже. И к счастью, Джаред не настаивал, довольствуясь скудными ответами, а порой молчал, поглядывая исподлобья с вечной ухмылкой на лице. И Дженсен просто не мог не сдаться, рассказав чуть больше, стараясь найти что-нибудь интересное, и подать это захватывающе, но, если честно, выходило не очень. Но Джаред не перебивал, вникал в суть и поддакивал временами, закидывая вопросами обо всем — о жизни в городке, учебе, с удовольствием расспрашивая обо всем, что они проходили, и лишь возмущенно или раздраженно поводил плечами при упоминании техники. Покачивал головой и слегка надменно шипел сквозь зубы «эви», переводя тему разговора на более любопытную.  
Особенно его интересовали история и химия. Раскрыв рот, он слушал о прошлом человечества, строении атома, как слушал бы самое захватывающее известие в своей жизни. А Дженсен был рад делиться знаниями, лишь бы интерес в глазах Джареда не пропадал,  
— Но это же невероятно! — возмущенно фыркнул Джаред, заткнув Дженсена на полуслове.  
Погруженный в свои мысли Дженсен не сразу понял, о чем именно идет речь, и мысленно повторил сказанное, вот только Джаред не угомонился.  
— Как звезды могут состоять из газов? Они же светятся! Вас учат чему-то неправильному, — подтверждая свои слова, Джаред возбужденно замахал рукой, указывая на желтые мигающие огоньки, плотно усыпавшие темное небо над ними.  
Дженсен улегся на спину, сложив руки за головой, и уставился вверх, словно ища подсказку или что-то, что подтвердило бы рассказанное им. Вот только ему самому мысль о строении звезд казалась глупой, но он об этом не задумывался, воспринимая все услышанное на уроках как истину. Так уж принято.  
— Не знаю, — признался Дженсен. — Так уж нам рассказали.  
— Чушь, — снова подал голос прилегший рядом Джаред. — Ты же видишь их, они уж точно не похожи на газ.  
— Нет, — согласился Дженсен, подумав, — не похожи.  
— Да и луна по твоим словам не светится, а лишь отражает, — продолжал возмущаться Джаред. — Ты только посмотри на нее.  
Дженсен посмотрел. Огромная, круглая и такая яркая, она просто не могла не привлекать внимание.  
— Она прекрасна. А вам рассказывают какой-то бред — отражение солнца. Но солнце же сейчас нет! А луна светит!  
Дженсен молчал, еле вслушиваясь в бормотание Джареда, который все никак не соглашался с услышанным. Луна притягивала взгляд и манила, а Дженсен с удивлением подумал о том, что впервые не просто смотрит, а видит ее. И если честно, ему было наплевать, светит она сама или отражает свет солнца.  
— Но ведь отражать свет — это тоже неплохо, — вставил Дженсен между возмущенным бурчанием.  
Джаред замолчал, видимо, вдумываясь в его слова, и Дженсен повернулся набок, подложив ладонь под щеку и всматриваясь в едва различимый курносый профиль Джареда. Тот судорожно пожевал губу и выпалил:  
— Тоже неплохо, но все же не так круто, — Дженсен лишь закатил глаза на это заявление. — К тому же, если солнце, по твоим словам, звезда, то как оно светит и греет, являясь газом?  
Джаред полностью развернулся, отзеркалив позу Дженсена, и уставился на него.  
— Уверен, и этому есть объяснение, — пожал плечами Дженсен, лишь бы ответить. — Иногда то, что казалось тебе понятным, оказывается совсем другим. В этом мире не все всегда такое, каким кажется, так какая разница?  
— Я должен знать, — тихо произнес Джаред, не отрывая от него взгляда, и Дженсен слегка потерял нить разговора.  
— Зачем?  
— Тогда я смогу это контролировать.  
— Ты хочешь контролировать луну? — озадаченно спросил Дженсен, чувствуя себя странно под столь внимательным взглядом.  
Джаред внезапно прекратил хмуриться, улыбнулся и снова перевернулся на спину.  
— Но ведь солнцу же удается?  
Дженсен промолчал, продолжая всматриваться в освещенное луной лицо Джареда, не уверенный, что они продолжают говорить об одном и том же. Иногда понять Джареда было непосильной задачей.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Должен признаться, я удивлен твоим карьерным ростом, — неожиданно выдает Джаред. — Тебе ведь всего двадцать пять, а уже такая должность. Молодец.  
Пара издевательских хлопков, наподобие аплодисментов, тут же затихают, стоит Дженсену оторваться от своего ЭнПиСи. Начальство требует результатов, и Дженсен их обязательно добудет.  
— Я неплохо разбираюсь в вашей психологии, — холодно отвечает он. — Изучил с лихвой.  
Расслабленная поза Джареда тут же сменяется на более напряженную: прямая спина и сжатые руки.  
— Рад, что смог тебе помочь в этом сложном деле.  
— Это было не так уж и сложно, — пожимает плечами Дженсен. Он подходит к столу и устраивается напротив номера 753, слегка склоняясь вперед. — Вы, примитивы, не просто так получили свое название. Вы эмоционально неуравновешенны, агрессивны и абсолютно неподконтрольны доводами разума. Все ваши мысли, действия и поступки легко предугадать, стоит лишь задуматься, что вами движет, а это у меня получается лучше всего.  
В глазах Джареда мелькает что-то отдаленно знакомое, и Дженсен готов поклясться, что вывел его из равновесия, снял налет бравады и позерства, но Джаред всегда его удивлял. Подавшись вперед так, что они чуть не соприкасаются руками, он бросает Дженсену в лицо с безразличной ухмылочкой:  
— Ты не знаешь ничего. Ты лишь притронулся к тому, чем мог бы обладать, и это мучает тебя. Поэтому ты ищешь нас, ты просто хочешь почувствовать хоть что-то, как тогда. Хочешь снова стать живым. Ты можешь врать кому угодно, Дженсен, но только не смей врать мне, я тебя знаю лучше, чем ты сам.  
Взгляд Джареда будто прожигает его до самого нутра, и Дженсен сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь опрометчивое, закричать или начать отрицать сказанное, ударить или отвести Джареда в комнату для более жестких допросов. Но вместо этого Дженсен просто улыбается, откидываясь назад, включает ЭнПиСи и говорит:  
— Подсудимый под кодовым названием 753, вы сознаетесь в совершенных преступлениях?  
— Тебе не надоело быть машиной? — не останавливается Джаред, игнорируя и слова Дженсена, и положение, в котором сам находится. — Не надоела безвкусная жизнь без проблеска эмоций? Красивая картинка, одна из миллиона, которыми пичкают ваш мозг день ото дня, пока вы забудете о настоящем мире? Не надоело смотреть в зеркало и видеть там робота, неспособного ни к чему без своей игрушки?  
— Подсудимый… — начинает Дженсен, игнорируя то, как бешено стучит его сердце. Шум крови звучит в ушах, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и она выплеснется наружу, прорвав ткани, как и сердце, бьющееся о грудную клетку.  
— Ты же чувствуешь сейчас, Дженсен, — неожиданно жалобно тянет Джаред и дергает руками, будто пытается придвинуть их еще ближе к ладоням напротив. — Ты же знаешь, каково это. Ты не забыл.  
— Хватит!  
Вскочив с места, Дженсен чуть ли не бежит к выходу, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Такого не случалось давно, он не контролирует себя, он растерян и испуган. Испуган не только своей реакцией, но и мыслями, заполнившими его сознание, которые, похоже, только и ждали удобного момента, чтобы вернуться с самого дна, куда так усердно их спрятал Дженсен.  
— Я могу дать тебе это, Дженсен, — тихо, но четко произносит Джаред за спиной, и Дженсен напрягается всем телом, когда слова доходят до его сознания. — Я могу вернуть тебе жизнь, подумай об этом.

  
**Тогда**

  
Ритм барабанов и гитары заглушали слова ролика, монотонно бубнящие об очередной, никому не нужной чепухе про интегралы, и Дженсен зевал, пытаясь разогнать сон музыкой из звуковиков. Судя по безразличному выражению лиц соучащихся, эта лекция была абсолютно бесполезной не только для него. Лия Аддамс с передней парты наматывала прядь волос на палец, вслушиваясь в собственные звуковики, Джейк Солт резался в миниприставку и судорожно подергивал плечами, а Тим Рос на соседнем ряду лениво жевал жвачку, меланхолично проводя пальцами по воздуху перед собой. Дженсен в который раз почувствовал укол зависти. В отличие от остальных Тиму уже исполнилось шестнадцать, и сейчас он, скорее всего, развлекался с очередной программой, видимой лишь ему на персональном ЭнПиСи. Для остальных он просто болтал пальцами перед лицом. Выглядело это довольно странновато, но такая картина являлась типичной для любого совершеннолетнего эви.  
Дженсен часто видел Джеффа и Мэри, оживленно перебирающих пальцами перед собой, и не мог дождаться дня, когда получит свой собственный ЭнПиСи. Осталось всего полтора года, и — хоть процедура вживления процессора была болезненной и в какой-то степени даже пугающей: все же вставить небольшой чип с длинными, как щупальца медузы, проводами себе в шею не особо радужная перспектива — Дженсен ждал этого с нетерпением. Все переживали эту манипуляцию, и он переживет. Тим, не замечавший ничего вокруг, подобрался и задвигал руками в два раза быстрее, и Дженсен чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе реакцию Джареда, если бы тот это увидел. Высокомерная ухмылка и полные веселых искорок глаза. Дженсен мог представить его лицо до мельчайших подробностей, вот только вместо ожидаемого тепла, внутри резко похолодало. Дженсен отвернулся от борющегося с невидимым экраном Тима, уставился на проекцию формул, которые становились все длиннее и непонятнее с каждой минутой, и снова позволил музыке заполнить свое сознание.

— Дженсен, — писклявый голосок отвлек его от прохождения шестого уровня «Тайного острова», отчего рука дернулась, и вместо того, чтобы поразить недружелюбного аборигена, Дженсен пустил стрелу в дерево.  
— Вот черт! — недовольно вскрикнул Дженсен. — Я был так близко.  
— Дженсен, — настойчиво повторил голос. Остановив игру и отложив приставку на диванчик, Дженсен хмуро уставился на отвлекшую его девушку. Это оказалась, к его удивлению, Дайна, которая сидела через пару парт от него. Разговаривали они от силы пять раз за восемь лет. Чего ей вдруг понадобилось?  
— Слушаю, — подал голос Дженсен, пытаясь поскорее отделаться от неожиданного разговора. Обычно наполненные учащимися просторные помещения Академического зала постепенно пустели, и Дженсен тоже собирался на урок — опоздания не приветствовались.  
— Тебе же есть пятнадцать? — спросила Дайна, поправив прядку волос.  
Ну что за чушь?  
— Есть.  
— Мы бы могли совокупиться, если ты согласен, — предложила девушка с непроницаемым лицом.  
— Совокупиться? — глупо переспросил Дженсен, чуть не поперхнувшись.  
— Да. Ты мне нравишься с эстетической точки зрения и по объективным меркам, я могу понравиться тебе. Мы могли бы классно провести время. Так что, ты согласен?  
Согласен ли он совокупиться? Еще пару минут назад чисто теоретически Дженсен бы согласился без раздумий, но сейчас он был настолько растерян, что не знал, как реагировать. Такие предложения не являлись чем-то необычным, наоборот, многие начинали вести активную сексуальную жизнь с наступлением полового развития. Но только не Дженсен. Этот вопрос пока оставался для него без ответа, так сказать, неизученной стороной жизни.  
Дайна повела плечами и сжала губы, а Дженсен принялся судорожно соображать. Причин для отказа, кроме собственной глупости, у него не имелось. Дайна была красива: светлые волосы, большие глаза, да чего уж там — упругая грудь, проглядывающая под почти прозрачным топом, длинные ноги и упругая, притягивающая взгляды попка. Только полный дурак откажется от такого предложения.  
— Я согласен, — выпалил Дженсен, не давая себе времени на то, чтобы снова поддаться рефлексии.  
— Тогда завтра в «Волне»? У них убойная развлекуха, а я люблю оторваться перед сексом.  
Дженсен нахмурился, припоминая приглашение, которое пришло сегодня утром на его адрес. Обычно такие письма он игнорировал, но, может, в сегодняшнем было что-то особенное?  
— Хорошо.  
— Отлично, — выдала подобие улыбки Дайна, вот только Дженсен отчего-то почувствовал себя предателем. — Завтра в шесть.  
Смотря вслед покачивающей бедрами девушке, Дженсен задумчиво жевал губу и почему-то думал о том, как бы отреагировал Джаред на это известие. Скорее всего, ему было бы все равно, и это, как ни странно, расстраивало.  
Все прошло еще хуже, чем Дженсен ожидал.

«Волна» оказалась развлекательным центром в самом отдаленном уголке Академического городка. Вихлявые переулки и улочки, ярко освещенные призывными вывесками заведений, которые обещали разнообразные потехи по самым низким ценам. Дженсен бывал здесь раньше, но никогда не заходил внутрь, так, проходил мимо. Но сегодня у него есть приглашение, и он впервые познакомится с таким манящим миром развлечений.  
Приложив карточку к охранному аппарату у входа в «Волну» — здание в пятьдесят или больше этажей, — Дженсен набрал код на галоэкране и шагнул в открывшийся проход.  
И тут же чуть не оглох и не ослеп.  
Много народу. Нет, не так. Невероятно огромная толпа заполонила все помещение, и Дженсену пришлось пробираться через влажные от пота тела, без устали двигающиеся под рваные биты музыки. Неоновые вспышки слепили глаза, а грохот в ушах мешал сконцентрироваться, но Дженсен продолжал чуть ли не на ощупь протискиваться к лифту. Нужно найти его поскорее и попасть на тридцатый этаж к Дайне, ждущей его в одной из свободных комнат этого заведения. Столкнувшись с полуголой девицей и еле удержавшись на ногах, Дженсен заозирался, пытаясь понять — а куда, собственно говоря, ему нужно идти. Девица лишь ойкнула и, не обратив на него никакого внимания, снова принялась танцевать, избавляясь от юбки, которая и так практически ничего не скрывала. Судя по отсутствующему ажиотажу по поводу полуголой девушки, на рейвах это было обычным явлением. И правда. Приглядевшись, Дженсен смог рассмотреть по крайней мере пятерых таких же девиц, одна прижималась к какому-то парню так вообще в одних лишь трусиках-ниточках.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза и потер их костяшками пальцев, пытаясь на секунду прийти в себя от мерцающего света и резких движений танцующих. Сосредоточиться на том, ради чего он сюда пришел. Лифт. Ему нужен лифт.  
— Хочешь шизу? — прокричал кто-то ему на ухо, и Дженсен чуть не схлопотал сердечный удар.  
Открыв глаза, он уставился на парня, выглядевшего старше Дженсена лет на пять. Его белые волосы были разукрашены яркими цветами, а ухмылка казалась пугающей и не вязалась с радужным переливом на голове.  
— Так хочешь кайфануть? — снова прокричал парень, склонившись совсем близко, и Дженсен почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже.  
Дженсен растерялся, не понимая, о чем идет речь, но когда парень протянул ладонь, то увидел три пластинки, похожие на чипы с играми, которыми Дженсен часто обменивался с соучащимися. Желтая, красная и синяя.  
— Я… — Дженсен внезапно вспомнил, что слышал об этих чипах с нейростимуляторами, дававшими ощущение невероятного удовольствия, стоило лишь загрузить их себе на ЭнПиСи и запустить программу. — Нет, спасибо.  
— Подумай, — не унимался парень, протягивая зажатый между пальцами красный чип. — Отборная шиза. Рекомендую.  
— У меня нет ЭнПиСи, — пояснил Дженсен, зажав уши, чтобы не оглохнуть от шума. Парень хмыкнул и, прокричав что-то в ответ, слился с толпой. Только его и видели.  
Взял бы Дженсен шизу, будь у него ЭнПиСи? Он слышал, что от нее часто бывают проблемы — рвота, временная слепота, да что там, ему рассказывали о парне, у которого поджарились мозги, но в том случае речь шла о тройной дозе. И все же попробовать чистый кайф, растекающийся по нейронам, хотелось всем. Дженсен не знал никого, кто бы отказался. Хотя… Дженсен покачал головой и продолжил путь, пытаясь никого не задеть на танцполе и занять свои мысли предстоящей встречей с Дайной. Сейчас не время думать о Джареде.  
Наконец-то Дженсену удалось разглядеть сквозь слепящее освещение стеклянный лифт слева. Он немедленно поспешил к нему и вздохнул с облегчением, стоило прозрачным, но звуконепроницаемым дверцам кабинки захлопнуться, отделяя его от сумасшествия, творящегося на первом этаже.  
— Назовите необходимый уровень, — раздался механический голос.  
— Тридцатый, — прислонившись к стенке, произнес Дженсен.  
Кабина дрогнула, двинулась вверх, а Дженсен, слегка прикрыв глаза, наблюдал за угорающей толпой, постепенно исчезающей внизу. Оставалось надеяться, что на нужном этаже будет тише.  
Уровни сменяли друг друга, и Дженсен с интересом разглядывал все, что было доступно взору. Несколько уровней оказались похожи на нижний как две капли воды, а вот этаж, где люди, устроившись на удобных диванах, были присоединены друг к другу проводами. Коллективный заход, сцепка, как это называли в Академии — возможность погрузиться в виртуальный мир вместе, целыми компаниями, и усилить эффект проигрываемой программы в разы. Вот только разрешение на подключение к ЭнПиСи другого эви получить было сложно и далеко не ко всем. Необходимо сдать кучу анализов и тестов, подобрать подходящего, совпадающего с тобой напарника и только потом соединиться. И то лишь в особо отведенных центрах и под наблюдением. Но то, что сейчас наблюдал Дженсен за стеклянными стенами лифта, однозначно являлось сцепкой. Незаконной, подпольной и довольно опасной, но кто будет задумываться об опасности, когда есть возможность развлечься в компании.  
Следующие уровни остались для Дженсена загадкой — на них полностью отсутствовало освещение. Сплошная темнота и лишь временами мигание вспышек, как от нейроигрушки, которая требовала подзарядки. Странное место. Дженсен был рад, что ему нужно не сюда.

Наконец лифт подобрался к отметке «тридцать», и после негромкого звукового сигнала двери открылись, представляя взору Дженсену длинный коридор с красными стенами и множеством дверей. Нервно тряхнув головой и поправив лезущие в лицо отросшие волосы, Дженсен вышел из кабинки и принялся внимательно рассматривать номера комнат. На первой двери светилось 1316, и Дженсен чуть не застонал от разочарования. Ему нужна была 1516. Видимо, он перепутал уровни. Но вызывать лифт для того, чтобы пройти два этажа, показалось ему глупой затеей. Пройдется на своих двоих.  
Выйдя на лестницу и преодолев один пролет, Дженсен вдруг услышал приглушенные стоны и, не вполне понимая зачем, взглянул в коридор, такой же, как оставшийся ниже. За одним исключением — двери в номерах отсутствовали. Совсем. Вместо дверей были стеклянные стены, как в лифте, и каждый проходящий мог рассмотреть, что там происходит. Так просто. А смотрящих было немало. Почти у каждой комнаты стояло по три, а то и по пять эви, неотрывно вглядывающихся внутрь. Дженсен притормозил и, проклиная собственное любопытство, повернул в притягательный и такой запретный проход.  
Первое что он увидел, это скопление тел. Шестеро эви развлекались на кровати ближней комнаты, ничуть не стесняясь и не скрываясь, а наоборот, как бы выставляясь на показ. Трое девушек и трое мужчин. Дженсен смутился, ощущая, как горят щеки, и метнулся к следующему номеру. Две девушки, самозабвенно лижущие друг друга, и мужчина, не отводящий от них страстного взгляда и удовлетворяющий сам себя. Дженсен видел его лишь со спины, но характерных движений хватило, чтобы понять, чем именно он занимается. Девушки не обращали на него никакого внимания, занятые друг другом, и Дженсен смотрел на их красивые, обнаженные и разгоряченные тела, думая о том, что его ждет такое же. А он занят тем, что подглядывает за другими. Это ненормально.  
Покачав головой и развернувшись, чтобы уйти, Дженсен замер, вперившись взглядом в действо, открывшееся ему в комнате напротив.  
Двое парней самозабвенно совокуплялись, и, если быть откровенным, это не первое однополое соитие, которое удалось посмотреть Дженсену в своей жизни, но от того, что он увидел, у него чуть ли не выпрыгнуло сердце из груди — один из парней был прими. Настоящий, темноволосый, с черным ошейником, охватывающим напряженную шею, и такой смутно знакомый прими. Они делали это стоя, и актив — эви — прижимал парня к стеклу, буквально впечатывал в него. А Дженсен никак не мог отвести взгляда от темных волос на широкой груди прими, спускающихся ниже к красивому, налитому кровью члену.  
Прими был возбужден. Подставляясь и широко открывая рот во время каждого толчка, он насаживался сам, лишь сильнее жмуря глаза, когда эви тянул его за длинные волосы, намотанные на кулак. Это было так пошло, грязно и горячо, что Дженсен едва не потянулся к собственному вставшему члену. Судя по откровенно дрочащим зрителям, это было в порядке вещей. Но Дженсен и подумать не мог о таком раньше, а сейчас возбуждение, витающее в воздухе, охватило его всего, как только он увидел этих парней. Увидел прими в такой ситуации, и стоило ему представить, что… Стоп. Дженсен прикрыл веки и отвернулся, тяжело дыша и стиснув зубы. О чем он только думает? Как он мог вообще представить подобное?  
Дженсен приложил ладони к вискам и рванул по коридору, спотыкаясь и уворачиваясь от остальных цивилов, а потом скатился по лестнице вниз, все дальше и дальше. Дальше от увиденного, дальше от того, что он не хотел видеть, но вот только убежать от собственных мыслей Дженсен не мог. Разгоряченный и такой порочный прими тут же вставал перед глазами, стоило их закрыть. Но теперь Дженсен видел не абстрактного парня, а вполне конкретного, знакомого и такого родного — Джареда. Он видел Джареда и себя, обнимающего своего прими и берущего его так легко и обыденно. Дженсен чертыхнулся и встряхнул головой, продолжая преодолевать один пролет за другим. Он должен уйти отсюда. Должен вернуться в свое место проживания и погрузиться в игрушку. Он просто не может думать о том, что видел.  
О Дайне он вспомнил лишь после того, как, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, загрузил нейроплеер и увидел иконку письма от нее. Вот только Дженсену было плевать. Сегодня он оказался для нее бесполезен.

  


**Сейчас**

  
Дверь захлопывается за ним плавно и бесшумно, за считанный секунды отделяя его от камеры для допросов и Джареда. В ушах, словно молоточки, бьет по перепонкам Джаредово «я могу спасти тебя», и Дженсен с растерянностью отмечает, что дрожит. Быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что в охранной комнате он абсолютно один, Дженсен пару раз проводит ладонями по лицу, пытаясь отвлечься, вернуть контроль и снова стать достойным звания эви. Пальцы трясутся, и Дженсен встряхивает руками, словно сбрасывая с себя всю чушь, которую там наговорил Джар… подсудимый. Дженсен злится на себя и скалится в почти зеркальное отражение стены напротив. Он не будет звать его так. Нет. Не для этого Дженсен прошел такой большой путь, не для этого он методично, день за днем, вырывал из себя все, что можно было назвать душой. Сентиментальность, дружба, любовь — крючки, на которые ловятся лишь малолетки. Дженсен вырос и знает — все это пустые слова, выдумки, отголоски прошлого, заставляющие подчинять чистый разум животным инстинктам. Все это удел примитивных, но не его. Джаред был прав, когда-то давно говоря о том, что они слишком разные.  
Дженсен глубоко вздыхает и, выпрямив спину, смотрит на свое отражение, вглядываясь в лицо, которое знает наизусть: так и не посветлевшие зеленые глаза блестят фанатичным огнем, скулы пылают румянцем, а губы сжаты до тонкой линии. Черная, облегающая, как вторая кожа, форма старшего офицера сидит на нем как влитая, и Дженсен гордится тем, что носит ее. Он добился, чего хотел, у него есть все, что так желал, и он не позволит этому наглому ублюдку испортить свою жизнь одним своим появлением. Дженсен поводит плечами, разминая окаменевшую спину, и садится на свободное кресло перед экраном, на котором транслируется все, что происходит в камере. И если Дженсен ждал самодовольной ухмылки выведшего его из равновесия подсудимого, то увиденное поражает. Джаред сидит, сгорбившись до невозможности и уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на столе сильные руки. Никакого позерства или надменности. Ничего подобного, и это удивляет. Дженсен смотрит, не совсем понимая, почему его так трогает то, в какой позе сидит этот проклятый преступник, его не должна волновать эта показушная беззащитность, ведь Джаред совсем не такой. Джаред уже давно не тот подросток, которого Дженсен знал. Теперь он подсудимый номер 753 и, возможно, глава подпольной группировки бунтовщиков.  
Легкая вибрация в области затылка, словно стайка электронных импульсов разносится под кожей, и Дженсен щелкает пальцами, активизируя ЭнПиСи. Перед ним вспыхивает личный галоэкран, и Дженсен проводит ладонями, раскрывая его и загораживая им обзор на стену. «Новое сообщение». Красные буквы вспыхивают и гаснут, чтобы загореться вновь. Дженсен перебирает пальцами, ощущая кончиками легкое покалывание — сообщение открыто.  
«Были задержаны еще четверо и убиты двое. Потери — трое солдат. Здание пока не очищено и есть заложники. Прибыла подмога. От тебя нужен результат». Прочитав послание два раза, Дженсен отвечает вслух, наблюдая за тем, как буквы сами загораются на экране. «Допрос не окончен. Делаю все возможное».  
И, свернув мерцающий экран, снова устремляет взгляд на не сдвинувшуюся с места фигуру. На кону жизни цивилизованных эви и ключ к задержанию всей подпольной команды диких примитивов. Он не должен упустить этот шанс. Дженсен встает и, набрав код доступа, возвращается в комнату для допросов. Джаред резко вскидывает голову, и на какое-то мгновение в его глазах вспыхивает что-то, напоминающее надежду, которая сменяется разочарованием, и затем смотрит без всякого выражения. Он откидывается на спинку стула и со знакомой до боли усмешкой глядит на то, как Дженсен устраивается на стуле перед ним.  
— Так, так, так, — говорит Джаред и легонько хлопает ладонью по столу. Дженсен вскидывает бровь, ожидая объяснений, а Джаред облизывает губы и слегка прикусывает нижнюю, волнуется. — Вижу, второй раунд можно объявить открытым. Начнем сначала, Дженси?

  
**Тогда**

  
Зеленые с ореховой каймой или карие с изумрудными искорками? Дженсен бился над этим вопросом уже который час и пытался, стараясь не слишком таращиться на Джареда, разгадать истинный цвет его глаз. Но тот, кажется, ничего не замечал, увлечено рассказывая об очередном инциденте в их колонии. Дженсен не особо вникал в суть истории, заворожено наблюдая за тем, как проникающие через листву лучи солнца теряются в густых, непослушных волосах постоянно гримасничающего Джареда. Они не виделись год. Ровно на половину меньше их прошлого расставания, но сейчас Дженсен ощущал себя так, словно перерыв был гораздо больше. Слишком многое поменялось за этот год. Дженсен поменялся. После того случая в «Волне» он так и не смог избавиться от тайного, мерзкого и одновременно такого сладкого желания, о котором бы никогда не рискнул признаться вслух. Уж лучше умереть, чем рассказать кому-нибудь, а уж Джареду и подавно. Дженсен просто не сможет пережить отвращение в этих удивительных темных раскосых глазах, если случайно его секрет выйдет наружу. Так что лучше он будет молчать, кивать, соглашаясь со всем сказанным другом, и стараться ничем не выдать своего постыдного помешательства.  
— Дженс, — Джаред помахал перед его лицом ладонью и пару раз щелкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ты вообще живой? В сознании?  
Попался!  
— Конечно, — отмахнулся Дженсен, отводя взгляд и сосредотачиваясь на своих коленях. Кажется, он отсидел себе ноги.  
— Ты как будто заснул с открытыми глазами, — продолжил допытываться Джаред с насмешкой в голосе. — Уже второй раз за неделю, то есть за все время, что ты вернулся. Я уж решил, что вы, эви, и на такое способны.  
— Все нормально, — закатил глаза Дженсен и, аккуратно вытянув ноги перед собой, потер ладонями, пытаясь разогнать кровь. А затем согнул их в коленях, обхватил руками и перевел взгляд на Джареда, который так и смотрел на него с любопытством. — Ну, чего тебе?  
— Ничего, — приподнял руки вверх ладонями Джаред, продолжая гнусно ухмыляться, но вдруг резко нахмурился, что заставило Дженсена насторожиться. Не то чтобы Джаред редко хмурился, но вот так, неожиданно, не особо часто. — Ты вообще слышал, о чем я говорил?  
Дженсену стало очень стыдно за то, что он пропустил все мимо ушей, и даже судорожное перебирание в памяти последних минут разговора не помогло. Единственное, что он помнил — Джаред говорил что-то о стражниках. Да, именно стражники!  
— Ты говорил о стражниках, — выпалил Дженсен и неловко замолк, ожидая реакции друга. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, отчего его и без того тесная майка обтянула мышцы. Кажется, Дженсен снова пропустит суть разговора.  
— Проклятые стражники, — зло выплюнул Джаред. — Мне бы только выбраться отсюда.  
Он замолк и отвернулся, глядя куда-то сторону, а Дженсен молчал, не зная, что сказать, и чувствовал вину от того, что Джареда держат взаперти, как животное, а помочь ему Дженсен не в силах. В последнее время это чувство охватывало Дженсена довольно часто, разъедая внутренности, заставляя прятать глаза при встречах с Джаредом. Паршиво, в общем.  
— Послезавтра мне исполняется шестнадцать, — громко, будто собравшись с силами, выпалил Джаред.  
Дженсен ждал продолжения, но после нескольких минут молчания им овладела мысль, что он что-то упускает.  
— Джаред, я не совсем понимаю…  
— Я должен буду пройти обследование: тесты всякие, анализы, — не дал ему договорить Джаред и уставился так, словно ждал какой-то реакции. — А потом мне подберут пару.  
Пару. Так, в этом же нет ничего страшного, решил Дженсен после того, как сказанное дошло до его сознания. Пару всегда находят в шестнадцать, и ему найдут через год, если он согласится продолжить свою Историю. От Дженсена не потребуется многого, всего лишь сдать свою сперму и все. Со своим подопечным Дженсен встретится лишь через семь лет и будет видеть его только раз в год. Но, если честно, эта мысль его не слишком прельщала. Может, потом, позже Дженсен и согласится, но не сейчас.  
— Ты не хочешь иметь подопечного? — положив голову на коленки, осторожно спросил Дженсен. — Ты не можешь оказаться?  
Глаза Джареда полыхнули злостью, но стоило ему моргнуть, как все исчезло. Может, показалось.  
— Все не так просто, Дженс, — натужно улыбнулся Джаред, точнее, попытался улыбнуться. Получилась невеселая гримаса. — Мы не можем отказаться. Я обязан трахнуть ту, которую они подберут для меня. Без разговоров выполнить, что они хотят.  
Дженсен чуть не отшатнулся от грубого слова, которого никогда не слышал, но суть была ясна и без объяснений. Джареду придется совокупиться с той, которая будет ему подходить. С парой. Не то чтобы он был девственником — в отличии от Дженсена, все еще не решающегося на этот шаг. После той истории с Дайной он слишком замкнулся в себе, да и предложений больше не поступало. То, чего Дженсен хотел, было неправильно, и он старался отвлекать себя от глупых мыслей о том, чего не достичь. А вот Джаред времени не терял — Дженсен знал это по ночным рассказам Джареда, который баловался с мальчиками из колонии и охотно делился подробностями. Дженсен каждый раз благодарил судьбу за то, что желание откровенничать у Джареда просыпалось по ночам. Беспроглядная тьма скрывала яркий румянец стыда, похоти и злости, горящий на его бледных щеках, от пронзительного взгляда Джареда. Скрывала эрекцию, контролировать которую Дженсен был не в силах, даже если от этого зависела их дружба. Ну вот, о чем он думает?  
— Это всего лишь совокупление, ты сможешь сделать это, — попытался приободрить друга Дженсен, от неловкости не зная, куда девать руки, глаза да и всего себя. — Это же один раз…  
— Один?! — Джаред громко расхохотался, откинув голову назад и подставив взгляду напряженную шею. Не совсем адекватная реакция, но Дженсен уже привык к вспышкам смеха или ярости Джареда и пережидал очередную, судорожно придумывая, чтобы еще сказать. Как успокоить взрывного прими. Но Джаред и сам отлично справился. — Мне иногда кажется, что ты не понимаешь, что творится в моем мире. Я буду делать это столько раз, сколько мне скажут. И с теми, кого мне подложат. Трахать их столько раз, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы они понесли. А потом… — Джаред тяжело втянул воздух и с шумом выдохнул, прохрипев конец фразы: — Я больше никогда их не увижу. Никогда. Я не увижу своих детей. Я стану таким же, как и мой отец.  
Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, воздух горел от напряжения. Дженсен бестолково пялился на друга, а Джаред, пораженный собственным откровением, уронил голову в ладони, скрыв лицо за густыми волосами.  
Дженсен никогда не понимал, не думал да и представить себе не мог, что для Джареда это так важно. Тот никогда не говорил о мужском содержателе, кроме короткого упоминания еще в самом начале их знакомства. Никогда не вспоминал и даже не упоминал о том, как тяжело ему далось незнание своего содержателя. Отца, поправил себя Дженсен. В этом его проблема, Дженсен упрямо не видел того, что они слишком разные, и всегда пропускал важные детали. Какой же он друг, что не заметил этого раньше? И каким же другом он будет, если не сможет помочь Джареду сейчас?  
— Джаред… — начал Дженсен, придвинувшись ближе к сетке.  
Встав на коленки, он невольно протянул руку и замер, чуть-чуть не касаясь ограждения. Как бы он хотел сейчас погрузить пальцы в эти манящие волосы. Как бы он хотел быть по ту сторону границы. Он бы прижал Джареда к себе, как это делал Чад, и в то же время совсем по-другому. Он хотел сделать так много, но мог лишь сидеть и сжимать в ладонях воздух, представляя, какова была бы на ощупь кожа Джареда — горячая, как и он сам, в этом не было никакого сомнения.  
— Все будет хорошо. Ты в этом не виноват. Только не ты. И твой отец… он ведь тоже ничего не мог поделать, Джаред.  
Что он несет?  
Дженсену хотелось взвыть от собственной глупости, от беспомощности и абсолютной бесполезности своего существования. Это так несправедливо! Это чертово ограждение, эта проклятая сетка ломает ему жизнь, ломает их жизни, а Дженсен может лишь бубнить, разрезая тишину, как на повторе. «Все будет хорошо, Джаред. Все будет хорошо».  
Поляна, еще недавно наполненная теплым светом, словно опустела. Джаред сидел, не шевелясь, будто статуя из камня. Дженсен видел такие на уроке «прошлых веков» и еще тогда поразился их безжизненности, а проведенная им сейчас параллель между самым ярким огоньком — Джаредом — и абсолютным холодом — каменным изваянием — пробрала Дженсена до дрожи. Он еще никогда не был так напуган.  
— Джаред… — протянул Дженсен, не теряя надежды привлечь к себе его внимание.  
Но Джаред отозвался. Приподнял голову и, откинув волосы, бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и тут же поспешно вскочил на ноги.  
— Мне нужно идти, — обращаясь к плечу Дженсена, спокойно произнес Джаред.  
— Но… — Дженсен в недоумении поднялся с места. — Джаред, мы можем поговорить.  
— Тебе не понять, Дженс, — покачал головой Джаред и помахал рукой, указывая на расстояние между ними. — Мы слишком разные. Ты и я.  
— Не говори так, — жестко оборвал его Дженсен, растерявшись от злости и боли, поднявшихся в душе. И добавил, повторив жест Джареда. — Это не имеет значения.  
— Имеет. Ты эви и…  
— Хватит, — резко прервал бессмысленный диалог Дженсен, чуть ли не топнув ногой. — Я Дженсен. А ты Джаред. Все остальное неважно.  
Джаред не стал спорить, лишь пнул огромный, сплошь покрытый мхом валун, который сам же сюда и притащил пару дней назад, чтобы было на что облокачиваться. Дженсен такого камня не нашел и подумывал стащить из дома стул, вот только боялся, что содержатели заметят.  
— Мне и правда нужно идти, — повторил Джаред уже мягче. — Я не знаю, смогу ли прийти завтра, если только ночью.  
— Постарайся, — попросил Дженсен, неловко обняв себя за плечи.  
Джаред осмотрел его внимательно. Задержав взгляд на глазах Дженсена, он внезапно ухмыльнулся и снова стал прежним. Пока не совсем, но это лишь вопрос времени.  
— Я попробую.  
Джаред махнул рукой, прощаясь, и, развернувшись, побрел обратно в колонию, все дальше и дальше от ограждения и замершего, судорожно цепляющегося за собственные плечи Дженсена.

Джаред не пришел. Сидя в темноте под слабым светом полумесяца, Дженсен до боли вглядывался в пугающие силуэты деревьев, в надежде увидеть движение, означавшее конец ожиданию. Он отсидел себе ноги, был покусан насекомыми во все не укрытые одеждой участки тела, вздрагивал от каждого шороха, но продолжал упорно ждать. Бесполезно.  
Джаред не появился и на следующий день. И на следующий тоже. Дженсен упорно продолжал ходить и ждать, несмотря ни на что. Джаред обещал, что придет, а Джаред всегда держал обещания. Всматриваясь сквозь сетку, Дженсен думал о том, что совсем ничего не знает о том мире, что находится за оградой. Возможно, Джаред занят, возможно, он заболел, а возможно, его не пускают и все еще проводят эти чертовы тесты. Но иногда, особенно по вечерам, когда сгущались сумерки и деревья грустно качали ветвями, в Дженсена, словно червячок, проскальзывало сомнение — а может, он ошибся? Может, пока он сидит здесь, дожидаясь возвращения Джареда, тот вовсю веселится с выбранной парой. От мысли, что сейчас Джаред может ласкать чужое тело, что вот именно в данный момент какая-то девка стонет под ним, принимает его в себя, изгибаясь и напрашиваясь, Дженсен полностью терял над собой контроль. Ладони сами сжимались в кулаки, сердце билось о ребра, словно рвалось наружу, подальше от этих мыслей, и Дженсен стискивал зубы до боли в челюстях, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он крутил эти картинки в голове, словно наказывая себя за что-то, и получал от этого мрачное удовольствие. Снова и снова. На седьмой день он решил, что сходит с ума. На восьмой день Джаред вернулся.

Дженсен злился. Больше всего ему хотелось накричать и послать заставившего его столько ждать Джареда, но беспокойство, не дающее покоя все эти дни, грызло изнутри, сводя обиду на нет. Джаред выглядел взволнованным, его обычно спокойное и слегка надменное выражение лица исчезло, сменившись на встревоженное.  
Солнце медленно скрывалось за кронами деревьев, и стал усиливаться холодный ветер. Джаред, одетый слишком легко, ежился, втягивал голову в плечи и пытался согреть ладони в карманах брюк.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дженсен, сложив руки на груди, и не отрывал взгляда от Джареда, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.  
Спецодежда помогала Дженсену не замерзнуть, регулируя температуру тела, и он мог лишь предположить, каково Джареду сейчас. Обычно тот брал с собой накидку и кутался в нее с ног до головы, видны были лишь блестящие глаза. Но не сейчас. Может, сегодня Джаред не собирался оставаться надолго, а может, не успел прихватить с собой. Судя по взъерошенным волосам и слегка сбившемуся дыханию, наверное, второй вариант. Джаред остановился в нескольких шагах от своего обычного места и, похоже, не собирался подходить ближе. Дженсен напрягся.  
— Где ты был?  
Джаред небрежно пожал плечами, все еще не глядя на него, и неопределенно помахал рукой.  
— Я был занят.  
И это все? От возмущения Дженсен чуть не задохнулся — он совершенно вымотался за эти дни, нафантазировал себе столько всего, а все, что может ответить Джаред — это «Я был занят»?!  
— И чем же? — не унимался Дженсен.  
— Всяким, — все так же поверхностно отозвался Джаред и все же сделал пару шагов вперед. — Мы могли бы не говорить об этом?  
— Почему же? — не сдавался Дженсен, игнорируя холод, ворочавшееся где-то в области живота. Вполне возможно, что ответ ему не понравится, скорее всего, Джаред был занят именно тем, что Дженсен представлял. И все же он хотел узнать точно. — Неужели это что-то настолько ужасное, что ты боишься рассказать?  
Джаред неловко съежился и метнул быстрый взгляд из-под челки. Затем отрывисто бросил:  
— Дженс, прекращай.  
— И не собираюсь! — вошел в раж Дженсен. То, как Джаред отмалчивался и уклонялся от ответа, бесило, не позволяя просто так поменять тему. И испытывая особое мазохистское удовольствие, Дженсен продолжил: — Ты же был с девчонкой, да? Со своей парой? Надеюсь, тебе удалось хорошенько поразвлечься, пока я ждал тебя здесь, как идиот. Ты же сказал, что придешь!  
— Дженсен, — сквозь сжатые зубы предупреждающе произнес Джаред. Его взгляд остекленел, и по лицу заходили желваки, но Дженсену было абсолютно все равно.  
— Видимо, восьми дней все же хватило, чтобы осеменить ее. Мог не торопиться, Джаред. Уверен, она была бы не против поразвлечься с тобой еще немного. Можешь гордиться собой.  
— Заткнись! — проревел Джаред и резко метнулся вперед, казалось, собираясь добраться до Дженсена, но опомнился в последний момент. Дженсен захлебнулся словами, рвущими горло в попытке вырваться и нанести еще больше ран. — Захлопни пасть! Что ты знаешь о моей жизни, эви? Кто ты такой, чтобы осуждать меня? Я сделал то, что был обязан сделать, так что прикрой свой рот, пока я не нашел способ выбить все твои идеальные зубы.  
Дженсен отшатнулся, глядя на разъяренного и какого-то чужого Джареда, нависшего над ним по ту сторону сетки, покрасневшего, со вздутыми мышцами и венами на руках и шее, разъяренного, как никогда еще, и впервые в жизни обрадовался наличию ограждения. Обрадовался тому, что Джаред надежно заперт, закрыт в своей клетке наглухо, как опасное животное. Как только эта мысли зародилась в мозгу, Дженсена словно окатило ледяной водой. Злость и обида исчезли, оставив саднящее чувство вины, стоило ему осознать — он не должен этому радоваться. Дженсен ничуть не лучше других эви, раз позволил себе так думать о Джареде, о своем лучшем друге, который пережил свой личный кошмар. Вместо поддержки Дженсен набросился на него с какими-то глупыми обвинениями, позволил своим низменным чувствам испортить все. Это ужасно.  
— Джаред, — беспомощно произнес Дженсен и, несмотря на легкую дрожь в ногах, подошел к металлическому забору, не отрывая взгляд от суженных от злости раскосых глаз. — Я не хотел... Я просто…  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Джаред, хватаясь за голову и пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. — Это просто смешно.  
Дженсен хотел было что-то сказать, но Джаред тут же продолжил:  
— Ты хоть соображаешь, что обвиняешь меня в том, что меня заставили сделать представители твоего вида. Эти ублюдки контролируют всю мою жизнь, наши жизни, а ты обвиняешь меня в том, что тебе пару дней было скучно? Не смог усидеть без любимой зверюшки? Я не твоя игрушка, эви. Я не раб!  
— Что ты… — слова Джареда прозвучали, как пощечина, и Дженсен чуть не задохнулся от боли, прошившей все тело. — Я никогда... Джаред!  
Дженсен судорожно искал слова, чтобы объяснить, чтобы доказать Джареду, что он никогда — никогда — не считал его ниже себя, своей собственностью. Собрав жалкие крохи решительности, Дженсен ответил:  
— Я никогда не считал тебя другим, Джаред. Ты самый лучший из всех, кого я знаю, и я просто не могу… — он запнулся, но, заметив, что Джаред слушает, продолжил, говоря так быстро, что слова наскакивали друг на друга, превращаясь в неясное бормотание, больше похожее на жалкий лепет. — Я не хочу делить тебя с кем-то. У меня есть один месяц, и я просто слетел с катушек от того, что ты проводишь это время с кем-то другим. С какой-то девицей, которая тебе подходит больше, чем я. С той, которая получит тебя, в то время как мне остается лишь мечтать о….  
Проклятье! Дженсен захлопнул рот ладонью и в ужасе уставился на Джареда, который выглядел так, словно на него рухнули небеса. Как Дженсен мог? Как он мог сказать все это, выдать себя с головой? Дженсен тихо застонал, не убирая ладони ото рта, будто соверши он это — тут же проговорится еще больше. И сделает только хуже, хотя куда уж больше.  
— Что? — одними губами произнес Джаред, быстро пробегая по нему взглядом.  
— Забудь, — выдавил из себя Дженсен, мечтая перемотать время назад, чтобы удержать себя от страшной ошибки. — Я не то хотел сказать.  
— Но ты сказал, — отрывисто подчеркнул Джаред и словно ушел в себя.  
Дженсена пробила дрожь. Он растерялся и смиренно ждал, когда же до Джареда дойдет все сказанное им, и вот тогда придет очередь Дженсена слушать. И, если честно, где-то глубоко внутри он даже был рад. Тяжелая ноша, словно камень, привязанный к шее, оказалась наконец сброшена, и Дженсен мог расправить плечи. Возможно, Джаред поймет, возможно, даже простит — позлится, конечно, но простит. Дженсен хотел в это верить, иначе он просто сойдет с ума.  
— Так в этом дело? Ты ревнуешь?  
Отпираться поздно. Дженсен сухо сглотнул и, с трудом выдержав пристальный, цепкий взгляд, ответил:  
— Да.  
— Ревнуешь к какой-то девчонке?  
— Да.  
— Потому что ты мой друг?  
Дженсен замешкался с ответом, и Джаред издал возглас, словно не смог сдержать удивление, только не после того, что узнал. Что его лучший друг не считает его таковым. Его друг хочет большего.  
Джаред молчал слишком долго, и это заставило Дженсена изрядно нервничать. Вечер постепенно вступал в полную силу, и тени от деревьев сливались в одну общую. Но Дженсен видел Джареда так ясно, словно стоял ясный солнечный день. Видел его напряженные плечи и сжатые кулаки. Видел морщинки в уголках глаз и на лбу, видел то, как растерянность в глазах сменялась уверенностью. Джаред что-то решил, и Дженсен был готов принять его выбор.  
— Ты хотел оказаться на ее месте, ведь так? Ты хочешь меня, Дженсен?  
Щеки обожгло жарким пламенем, и Дженсен зажмурился, ощущая легкую тошноту, ворочающуюся в животе.  
— Дженсен! — резко позвал Джаред, переключая на себя внимание. — Ты и правда хочешь? Ответь мне!  
Дженсен сжал челюсти, собираясь послать перешедшего все границы примитива подальше, но Джаред снова удивил, разрушив его оборону.  
— Прошу, — мягко и еле слышно. Так, что навылет в самое сердце. Джаред всегда добивался своего. — Мне нужно знать.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
— Да, — облегчение накатило тут же, стоило отметить улыбку, возникшую на губах Джареда. Теперь было не так страшно. — Я не знаю, как это контролировать, но я не могу не хотеть. Я правда старался, Джаред. И я не обижусь, если ты уйдешь.  
— Я представлял тебя, — улыбка Джареда сменилась жесткой, манящей своей агрессивностью и чем-то запретным ухмылкой. Чем-то неизвестным до сих пор. — Я представлял тебя, пока трахал ее, Дженсен. Я представлял, что это ты стонешь подо мной. Выгибаешься и просишь еще. Ты, Дженсен. Я хотел, чтобы это был ты. Что ты на это скажешь?  
Дженсен застыл, мысленно повторяя услышанное, не в силах поверить своим ушам. Жарко. Слишком жарко и так трудно сосредоточиться. Дженсен поплыл, и полный незнакомого огня взгляд Джареда не помогал прийти в себя.  
— Я…  
— Ты ведь не делал этого, Дженсен? — зашептал Джаред, чуть ли не прижимаясь к ограждению и скользя по Дженсену обезумевшим взглядом. — Ты ведь чист, правда?  
От стыда у Дженсена напрочь отказал контроль, и вместо того, чтобы уйти или попросить Джареда прекратить, он лишь кивнул, за что был обласкан восхищенным взглядом потемневших глаз.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной? — почти что простонал Джаред, перетаптываясь на месте. — Как бы я хотел оказаться там, рядом с тобой, и показать тебе это. Я бы смог многому тебя научить. Ты бы просил меня не останавливаться, просил снова и снова. Дженсен!  
Его имя Джаред прорычал, заставляя и так ошалелого и обескураженного Дженсена вздрогнуть. Все тело покрылось мурашками, а внутри Дженсен горел, каждое слово Джареда, будто топливо, заставляло гореть сильней и сильней. Так сильно, что почти больно. Дженсен просто не мог больше сдерживаться.  
— Джаред, — чуть слышно ответил он, не обращая внимания на смущение. — Я бы взял все, что ты бы мне дал, я бы сделал все, как ты бы сказал. Проклятье, Джаред, я не могу так больше. Только не так.  
Дженсен широко взмахнул руками, указывая на сетку, отразившую последние солнечные лучи холодным металлическим отблеском.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, вместо этого он взялся руками за свою тонкую футболку и, протянув через голову, снял и отбросил назад.  
— Теперь твоя очередь, эви. Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь, и хочу видеть тебя полностью раздетым, когда буду кончать сам.  
Дженсену показалось, что он весь превратился в огонь. Его щеки ласкали языки пламени, а все тело будто погрузилось в кипящую воду. Джаред тяжело дышал, и его грудь вздымалась при каждом вздохе, а Дженсен никак не мог отвести взгляда от темных волосков, сбегавших по рельефным мышцам груди все ниже и ниже и исчезавших за поясом брюк. Он представлял себе обнаженного Джареда сотни раз, но реальность оказалась лучше всех его фантазий. Джаред словно был создан для него, и будь Дженсен проклят, если упустит свой шанс. Схватившись за отстегивающийся ремень на шее, Дженсен дернул рукой и, раскрыв соединяющийся магнитный шов, окончательно избавился от своей серой комбинированной одежды, оставшись лишь в боксерах и носках. Холод обрушился на него тут же, но Дженсен совершенно не обратил на него внимания, тая от внимательного, пожирающего взгляда потемневших глаз.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Джаред кивнул и поспешно распрощался с брюками. Теперь они оказались равны, но перейти к главному у Дженсена просто не хватало духа.  
— Смотри на меня, Дженсен, — голос Джареда хрипел, как бывало после крика, но Дженсен был готов поклясться, что не слышал еще ничего желаннее.  
Его член дернулся, словно отозвался на эти слова, и Дженсен все бы отдал, чтобы Джаред прикоснулся к нему. Приласкать себя Дженсен не решался, сам не зная почему, вверяя всего себя другому и ожидая от него разрешения. Он не двинулся с места и прикипел взглядом к рукам Джареда, скользящим по напрягшимся мышцам живота. К ладони, ныряющей под ткань трусов, которые едва прикрывали напрягшийся, внушительных размеров ствол. Джаред коснулся его и издал протяжный стон, а Дженсен тихо вторил ему, слетая с катушек окончательно. Еще одно движение, и Джаред избавился от трусов. Его член едва помещался в ладони, и темная головка выглядывала из-под длинных пальцев, медленно ласкающих ствол и гладящих жесткие волоски у основания. Дженсену казалось, что его сердце бьется в ритме с заданным Джаредом темпом — вверх-вниз. Удар за ударом.  
— Сними это, — едва ли не зарычал Джаред, перебирая пальцами свободной руки мошонку, и Дженсен, позабыв о стыде, поспешно стянул с себя боксеры и тихо зашипел от того, как разгоряченная плоть соприкоснулась с холодом вечера.  
Член шлепнул по животу, и Дженсен обхватил его ладонью, так, как это делал Джаред, так, как сам делал множество раз до этого, но еще никогда — на глазах у другого человека, тем более прими.  
— Давай, Дженсен, покажи мне, как тебе нравится. Покажи, как ты хочешь. Я хочу это видеть.  
Джаред задвигал рукой быстрее, вызывающе, резче. Его движения, размашистые и дерзкие, словно подталкивали за грань, увлекая за собой. Дженсен вторил им, действуя напоказ, ловя кайф от того, как жадно, ненасытно и бесстыже следил за ним Джаред. Как ловил взглядом каждое его движение, как облизывал губы между жадными глотками воздуха. Дженсен застонал протяжно, слегка жалобно и провел большим пальцем по скользкой головке, собирая влагу и смазывая ей горячий ствол. Джаред сжал член у основания, а затем, поднеся ладонь к лицу и плюнув на нее, заскользил рукой по стволу, откровенно рисуясь и наслаждаясь реакцией Дженсена.  
— Представь, что это делаю я, — быстро, с придыханием зашептал Джаред, опускаясь на колени, но не прекращая движений. — Это я ласкаю твой член. Это моя рука сжимает твои яички, чувствуешь, Дженсен?  
Дженсен жалобно всхлипнул и опустился на землю за Джаредом, жадно слушая все, что тот говорит.  
— Я бы трахнул твой рот, Дженсен. Я бы вставил в твой хренов блядский рот, чтобы ты обхватил меня своими пухлыми губами и сосал, — не затыкался Джаред, и звуки шлепающихся о ладонь мошонок совпадали с его словами, выводя возбуждение на новый, еще неизведанный уровень. — Я бы трахал твой рот без остановки, пока не залил бы тебя своей спермой. Я бы залил тебя всего, и ты бы мне позволил, правда, Дженсен?  
— Да, — выдохнул Дженсен, с ясностью осознавая, что разрешил бы Джареду все, что угодно, все, чтобы тот не захотел. Позволил бы натянуть себя, трахать, брать. Да что угодно, лишь бы было хорошо, как сейчас. — Я хочу тебе отсосать.  
— Хороший эви, — ласково промурлыкал Джаред, ухмыляясь одними губами. Его глаза, почти скрытые под взмокшими волосами, блестели желанием и страстью, с которой Дженсен не мог бороться. Да и не хотел. — Знаешь, чтобы я сделал потом?  
Дженсен покачал головой, чувствуя как капли пота стекают по вискам и затылку. Он был такой же мокрый, как и сидящий напротив Джаред, и это было так дико, по-животному откровенно, что срывало все предохранители, оставляя оголенные нервы беззащитными под лавиной удовольствия.  
Еще. Дженсену нужно еще.  
— Скажи, — попросил он, сжимая в ладони мошонку и надавливая второй ладонью под низ живота. — Что бы ты сделал? Я уже близко, скажи мне.  
— Я бы взял у тебя в рот.  
Дженсен откинул голову назад и кусал губы в кровь, представляя все, о чем говорил Джаред в малейших подробностях. Стояло так, что каждое касание приводило в бешеный восторг. Дженсен чувствовал, как поджимаются яйца, чувствовал, как истекает его член, пачкая руки в собственном смазке.  
— Чувствуешь мой язык, Дженсен? Я бы облизал тебя всего, ты был бы весь мокрый и кончил мне в рот. Хочешь?  
— Да.  
— А потом я бы вставил тебе, Дженсен. И трахал бы так же, как трахал ее все эти дни — сильно, до боли, но ты ведь не против? Тебе нравится так, жестко? Ты от этого тащишься, я знаю. Я раздвину твои ноги, и ты примешь меня всего, будешь вскрикивать, как вскрикиваешь сейчас, и подмахивать мне. Проклятье, Дженсен, я хочу сделать это. Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.  
Дженсен замотал головой, судорожно дроча, он еле слышал слова Джареда, который продолжал говорить новые пошлости, заставляющие кипеть в жилах кровь. Кожа горела от его взгляда, неотрывно смотрящего на Дженсена, и он, рисуясь, провел рукой по груди, собирая капли пота и размазывая по телу смазку. Слегка сжав правый сосок, он вскрикнул от резкого, граничащего с болью наслаждения. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть. Низ живота скручивало в горячем водовороте, напряжение становилось невыносимым, и Дженсен дрожал от пожирающего его наслаждения.  
— Посмотри на меня, — громко произнес Джаред, и Дженсен послушался, приподнял голову и встретился с безумным от жажды и похоти взглядом. Движения Джареда стали хаотичными, быстрыми, и он весь казался одним оголенным проводом — тронешь, будет взрыв. Темная, влажная, налитая кровью головка его члена мелькала все быстрее и чаще, совпадая с сиплым дыханием. Джаред исступленно ласкал себя под чужим взглядом. — Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь.  
Пара слов, и Дженсена выгнуло дугой, что-то внутри него взорвалось и выплеснулось наружу длиной струей. Его будто закоротило. Дженсен вздрагивал всем телом, изливаясь перед Джаредом, который не сводил с него глаз. По телу прошла волна мелких судорог, и Дженсен затих, опершись о мокрую от собственного семени траву ладонями, когда услышал громкий, протяжный, полный боли и наслаждения стон. Приподняв голову и судорожно дыша, он смотрел на то, как кончает Джаред, впечатывая себе в память эту картину — открытый и отчего-то слегка беззащитный, покрытый потом, с натянутыми, как струны, мышцами и откинутой назад головой Джаред являлся самим воплощением страсти. Его член, темный, перевитый венами, с крупной головкой, подрагивал от каждого импульса, пронзающего тело. Сперма заливала его ладонь, стекала по длинным пальцам на землю, и Дженсен почувствовал всепоглощающее желание слизнуть это семя.  
— Вау, — вдруг залился смехом Джаред, вытирая руку о валун и траву, да и обо все вокруг. — Это было круто.  
Дженсен кивнул, все еще тяжело дыша, и с трудом притянул одежду, обтираясь. Все равно не загрязняется, да и в репликаторе ее полно.  
Джаред потянулся и, подцепив пальцами отлетевшие в сторону трусы, вытерся ими, тщательно счищая следы своего оргазма. Расслабленный, с легкой улыбкой на губах, которая была еле различима в сумерках, завладевших поляной, он выглядел таким притягательным, что Дженсен в который раз завис, любуясь и не смея поверить, что все, что сейчас было — реальность.  
— Ты бы оделся, а то простудишься, — бросил Джаред, натягивая брюки и прыгая на одной ноге.  
Трусы он не стал надевать, вместо этого сунул их в карман. Дженсен бы просто выкинул, но, возможно, трусов у Джареда было не так уж и много. От этой мысли, снова напомнившей о столь разных мирах, Дженсен погрустнел и принялся поспешно закрывать непослушными пальцами магнитные застежки на спецодежде. Посторгазменная нега все еще лилась по его жилам, расслабляя и окутывая в плотную ненавязчивую пелену успокоения, сквозь которую постепенно прорывалось замешательство. Все, что он говорил и творил сейчас, показалось безрассудным и постыдным. Дженсен знал, что в этом нет ничего плохого, многие эви занимались вещами и похуже, но это было так на него не похоже, что оставалось лишь поражаться тому, как Джареду удалось развести его на подобное. Заставить потерять оковы приличия и стать таким же, как он — безумным в своей эмоциональности.  
— Дженсен, — голос Джареда прозвучал уверенно, что заставило неосознанно взбодриться и выбраться из скорлупы обратно на запачканную их семенем землю. — Я даже отсюда чувствую, как ты психуешь. Расслабься. Мне все понравилось, и я хотел бы повторить еще много раз, если ты, конечно, не против.  
Просьба Джареда совсем не вязалась с его самоуверенным видом, но слова о том, что ему понравилось, и высказанное желание повторить превратило Дженсена в растекающуюся от жары патоку. Нет никаких сомнений, они обязаны сделать это снова.  
— Я согласен, — кивнул Дженсен, приглаживая слегка завившиеся на кончиках волосы и заправляя их за ухо. — Мне тоже... понравилось.  
— Я видел, — низким голосом отметил Джаред и подмигнул. Так по-мальчишески, как не делал лет с тринадцати, и Дженсен не удержался, подмигнул в ответ. Слушая заливистый смех Джареда и едва различая его очертания в сгущающейся темноте, Дженсен подумал о том, что остаток этого месяца они проведут куда более занимательно, чем все предыдущее время. А после… Дженсен расправил плечи, утверждаясь в мысли, которая преследовала его уже не один год. Он купит Джареда, чего бы ему это не стоило. Он сделает это, и тогда их уже ничего не будет разделять.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Знаешь, Дженсен, это перестало быть интересным уже полчаса назад, — произносит Джаред после хладнокровного игнорирования вопросов и даже наигранно зевает, показушно прикрывая рот ладонью. Мышцы сводит от рвущегося наружу раздражения, но Дженсен отчаянно борется с порывом приложить голову подсудимого об поверхность металлического стола между ними. — Мне кажется, у нас есть темы поважнее моих небольших шалостей. Как считаешь?  
Взгляд Джареда открытый, и весь его вид выражает желание поболтать.  
Дженсен рассчитывает имеющееся у них время — последнее сообщение с пришло около десяти минут назад. И все это время Джаред молчит, всячески пренебрегая любыми вопросами. Дженсен близок к тому, чтобы перейти к силовым методам допроса, но опять же — что-то сдерживает его. И хоть Дженсен не рад своей нерешительности, все еще есть возможность выйти из данной ситуации без тяжелых последствий для Джареда.  
— О чем именно ты хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Дженсен, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Хотел предложить тебе сыграть в одну игру, — заметно оживляется Джаред, возбужденно блестя глазами. — Ответ за ответ, Дженсен. Играем честно, до конца. Согласен.  
— Я не играю в игры.  
— Надо же, — цокает языком Джаред. — А я помню другое. Раньше ты просто тащился от моих игр.  
Злость вспыхивает с новой силой, стоит лишь взглянуть на губы, растянутые в самодовольной ухмылке, и Дженсен нагибается вперед, выговаривая четко и ясно каждое слово:  
— Я не играю в игры.  
Лицо Джареда так близко, что Дженсен может различить каждую родинку, которые не замечал раньше, каждое пятнышко в радужках глаз все еще неопределенного цвета. Зрачки Джареда расширены, и, несмотря на напускную развязность, Дженсен видит в них что-то другое. Неуловимое, не имеющее названия, но такое родное, что в груди сдавливает и тянет внизу живота. Дженсен сжимает край стола, сдерживая злость. На себя, неспособного победить простую детскую эмоциональность. На Джареда, играющего на нервах, как на струнах: здесь потянешь, будет больно, попробуешь тут — и порвешь совсем.  
— Я могу заставить тебя говорить. Вижу, за время, проведенное в своих подвалах, прячась от нас, ты успел позабыть, что значит удар током. Напомнить?  
Ничего во внешнем виде Джареда не меняется, только дышать он начинает чаще. Глубже. Дженсен переводит взгляд на раздувающиеся крылья носа и приоткрытые губы, неосознанно переносясь в то время, когда дыхание Джареда учащалось по другой причине. Эти воспоминания никак не помогают. Нужно прекратить об этом думать, прекратить так отчаянно пялиться, но Дженсен словно завис, а Джаред видит все. Он всегда видел слишком много.  
— Так ты ничего не добьешься, Дженсен. Мне уже приходилось терпеть боль. Ты даже себе не представляешь, сколько я могу выдержать, — жестко улыбаясь, тянет Джаред, и будь Дженсен проклят, но он слышит в хриплом голосе что-то, отдаленно напоминающее нежность. «Вот так, Дженсен», «Ты же кончишь для меня, Дженс?», «Покажи мне себя». Фразы всплывают в сознании, и Дженсен переступает ногами под столом в попытке сдержать неожиданно возникшее возбуждение. Джаред будто чувствует это, нагибаясь все ниже, практически ложась грудью на нагревшуюся от их касаний поверхность. — Или же тебе не терпится услышать мои стоны?  
Не выходить из себя. Это то, чего Джаред добивается. Вывести Дженсена из себя. Он облизывает губы, отметив расширившиеся зрачки Джареда, и как можно безразличнее соглашается:  
— Сыграем в твою игру.

  
**Тогда**

  
Необычно. Неприятно, странно, слегка болезненно и неудобно, но в целом терпимо. Так бы описал Дженсен свои ощущения — если бы кто-нибудь спросил, — когда проснулся на следующий день после операции по внедрению ЭнПиСи. Своего личного, индивидуального ЭнПиСи, что означало совершеннолетие и полную независимость от содержателей. С ними Дженсен попрощался около недели назад перед дверями нейроклиники — Джефф с кислым лицом похлопал его по плечу, а Мэри удостоила кивком. Дженсен до сих пор не понимал все этой заморочки с родителями у Джареда. Но на то он и прими, у них все не так.  
Даже мысль провести еще один месяц с ненавистными содержателями казалась угнетающей. Ведь по закону собственное жилье Дженсен мог получить лишь после окончания Академии, так что он был вынужден перекантоваться у Джеффа с Мэри еще один перерыв, после последнего года обучения. Но знание, что там, на поляне его будет ждать Джаред, поддерживало и придавало сил.  
Да, им придется пережить небольшое расставание, на еще один учебный год, который начнется через месяц после операции, и если раньше это казалось грустным, то сейчас Дженсен не чувствовал ничего. Он просто устал.  
Неделя бесконечных анализов и обследований. Постоянные тесты и осмотры. Пара ночей, проведенных в одиночестве, с пугающими мыслями о возможных осложнениях и риске отторжения внедрения организмом. Единственное, что придавало сил — это Джаред. Воспоминания о нем и о том, что Дженсена ждут, о нем беспокоятся, стоило многого. Когда страх заполонял сердце, Дженсен закрывал глаза и уносился далеко за пределы Центрального Дистрикта, на их поляну, и снова переживал самые лучшие моменты этого месяца. Ведь после того, как он открылся Джареду и получил неожиданный результат, этих моментов стало намного больше. Да что там, каждый день, каждую свободную минуту они посвящали изучения друг друга с новой стороны, не обращая внимания на преграду и получая от жизни все.  
Дженсен сжимал простыни в палате клиники и старался удержаться от того, чтобы не начать ласкать себя прямо тут. Так, как делал в последнее время под пристальным взглядом чужих глаз. Но каждый раз ему удавалось сдержать себя и, переносясь мыслями на менее насыщенные воспоминания, Дженсен засыпал, ощущая невероятную тоску и непередаваемое одиночество.  
Но он смог пережить и это. Все осталось позади. Лежа в белоснежней палате, с трудом ощущая собственно тело, Дженсен не чувствовал ничего, кроме радости от мысли, что теперь он полностью свободен. Теперь он официально совершеннолетний.  
Дженсен пошевелил пальцами на руках и чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений — по всему телу пронеслось множество мелких разрядов, взорвавшихся мелким фейерверком в области затылка. Дженсен застонал и надавил на глаза ладонями, пытаясь успокоить резкую головную боль, но ничего не помогало. Напряжение, пронизывающее всю спину и руки до самых кончиков пальцев, усиливалось с каждой секундой, и Дженсен закусил губу, стараясь сдержать вскрик. Затем почувствовал легкий укол в предплечье, и все прошло.  
— Дженсен? Ты меня слышишь, Дженсен?  
Женский голос настойчиво пробивался через жуткий гул в голове, и Дженсен честно старался прислушаться, но постоянно терял нить, блуждая в шумовых помехах и тумане, который окутал сознание.  
— Дженсен, открой глаза.  
Он честно старался. Сконцентрировавшись на звуке своего имени, Дженсен сосредоточился на выполнении сказанного.  
— Отлично.  
Едва разлепив веки, Дженсен уставился на женщину-врача, смотрящую на него с вежливым интересом, таким, какой никогда не сползал с лиц взрослых эви и вызывал у него жуткое отвращение. Но сейчас Дженсен не почувствовал ничего, что неудивительно. Несмотря на то, что Дженсен проснулся всего пару минут назад, он жутко устал.  
— Операция прошла успешно, — начала явно заготовленную речь доктор, смотря на него пустыми глазами. — Рада поздравить тебя с успешным прохождением процесса Посвящения и вступлением в ряды избранных жителей Единого Государства.  
Дженсен утомленно моргнул, не в силах открыть рот или произнести что-нибудь такое же торжественное в ответ. Если честно, он просто хотел поспать.  
— В ближайшие несколько дней с тобой проведут обучающие курсы, во время которых будет урегулировано функционирование твоей нервной системы, и ты научишься управлять связанным с тобой нейропроцессером. Я твой лечащий врач, доктор Блейз. Есть вопросы?  
Дженсен покачал головой, стараясь прикрыть глаза, слезящиеся от белизны стен, которые сливались с халатом доктора.  
— Отлично. Я вколола успокоительное, и сейчас тебе лучше поспать. Первое занятие завтра в девять утра. Жду с нетерпением, Дженсен.  
Дженсен хотел попрощаться, но мягкая пелена, обещающая расслабление, окутала его со всех сторон, лишила возможности двигаться. Дженсен закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.

Следующие дни оказались настолько насыщенными событиями, что Дженсен с трудом отводил время, чтобы отоспаться или хотя бы перекусить, если бы не бдительное наблюдение приставленной к нему медсестры. Теперь все время, вся лечебная терапия были направлены на обучение управлением волшебным ЭнПиСи. И если раньше Дженсен считал ЭнПи прекрасной игрушкой, то теперь, стоило ему слиться с личным нейропроцессором, впервые открыть себе всю его мощь и потонуть в миллионах ощущений и эмоций, яркости красок и разнообразии звуков, Дженсен признал, как же сильно он заблуждался. ЭнПиСи читал его мысли, угадывал желания и выполнял их мгновенно. Дарил миры, в которых Дженсен никогда не бывал, чувства, сильнее которых ему не приходилось испытывать.  
Дженсен полностью позабыл о скуке, занимавшей все его время раньше, о болях, периодически охватывающих тело, о дискомфорте от постоянных уколов и глотания таблеток, ведь у него было то, ради чего стоило терпеть. И хоть впервые дни Дженсена преследовала мысль, что он что-то упускает, что-то теряет — это стало неважно. Весь мир лежал у него на ладонях, стоит лишь щелкнуть пальцами. Стоит лишь пожелать. Большего Дженсен и не хотел, большего и быть не могло.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Я дам тебе возможность ходить первым. Один вопрос и честный ответ, — Джаред пытается махнуть рукой, но вместо этого слышится жалкое бренчание наручников.  
Дженсен хмыкает себе под нос и кивает, принимая правила игры. Время поджимает, и Дженсен не собирается тянуть. Информация нужна как можно быстрее.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты назвал имя лидера группировки «Освобождение».  
Джаред слегка наклоняет голову и задумчиво хмурится, обдумывая ответ. Он мог бы солгать, и Дженсен уверен, что большинство так бы и поступило, но не Джаред. Искренний и презирающий ложь, считающий ее синонимом трусости, Джаред не стал бы лгать. Но и представить его доносчиком было невозможно. Дженсен проводит большим пальцем по ладони и, скользнув по появившимся иконкам, активирует полиграф, который тут же начинает сканирование физического состояния сидящего напротив примитива. Манипуляция занимает не больше десяти секунд, и Джаред ничего не замечает. Так же, как не замечает данные о собственном сердцебиении, бегущие по личному галоэкрану Дженсена в виде резких, искривленных волн. Никаких отклонений, выдающих волнение. Джаред спокоен. Даже слишком спокоен.  
— Так не пойдет, — наконец выдает он. — Я отвечу на этот вопрос, и игра закончится. Так что я не уверен, что этот ответ нужен тебе первым.  
— Мне казалось, я сам способен выбрать, что мне нужно.  
— Ты прав, тебе казалось, — кивает Джаред, вращая затекшими запястьями. — Я отвечу на этот вопрос, но позже. Попробуй еще раз.  
Дженсен сдерживается из последних сил, поражаясь хладнокровию и полному безразличию Джареда. Так не должно быть, они будто поменялись местами, и новое положение Дженсена не радовало. Эмоциональная нестабильность всегда приносит лишь одни проблемы. Сердце в его груди бьется, как бешеное, а сердце на экране спокойно, как камень.  
— Сколько примов входит в группировку.  
— Вот это получше, — чуть ли не подскакивает Джаред. На этот раз он не задумывается над ответом. — Пятьсот шестьдесят два примитива и семьдесят один эволюционный.  
Слишком много. Дженсен замирает, пытаясь осознать, что же удивляет его больше: число примитивов или же наличие эволюционных внутри одной из самых агрессивных мятежных группировок. Он и раньше слышал о перебежчиках и предателях, но никогда не думал, что эта цифра будет так высока.  
— Я вижу, ты удивлен, — хмыкает Джаред, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Наши сети раскинуты по всему Центральному Дистрикту и за пределами его границ. Многие из ваших понимают важность нашего движения и встают на нашу сторону.  
— Вы — это всего лишь кучка диких примитивов.  
— Ошибаешься, — отрезает Джаред, окидывая его ледяным взглядом. Кардиограмма на экране резко взлетает вверх. — Многие так думали, Дженсен, но дай мне возможность, и я покажу тебе, как обстоят дела на самом деле. Дай мне возможность вывести тебя из рядов зомбированных солдат, и ты поймешь, как сильно ошибался. Дай мне шанс вернуть тебя.  
Дженсен молчит, отмечая бешено скачущие изломанные линии, совпадающие с пульсацией во впадинке открывшейся ключицы Джареда. Сколько раз Дженсен хотел коснуться этого места языком, провести по влажной коже, собирая капельки пота, и втянуть такой родной, резкий, как и сам владелец, запах Джареда. Он и сейчас чувствуется повсюду, окутывает и сводит с ума.  
— Твоя очередь, Джаред. Я жду твоего вопроса.  
Уголок Джаредовых губ слегка дергается, и тут же на его лице застывает маска безразличия. Линия, отражающая биение чужого сердца на экране сменяет острые углы на плавные изгибы. Игра продолжается.

  
**Тогда**

  
Дженсен и сам не знал, зачем пришел. Стоя на поляне, путь к которой мог пройти с закрытыми глазами, он в который раз задавался вопросом — зачем? Что вело его сюда, на этот пустынный участок внутри огромного леса, на встречу с кем-то, кого Дженсен видел лишь единожды в год. Возможно, сработал выработанный за последние пять лет рефлекс, ведь стоило Дженсену преступить порог собственной комнаты в этом безликом доме, как ноги тут же понесли его в эту сторону, на встречу… с кем? Другом? Это слово отдавало привкусом старины и бесполезности. Кому нужна дружба, которой невозможно воспользоваться в любой момент? Кому вообще нужны друзья?  
Любовники? Они даже не касались друг друга. Дженсен сладко улыбнулся и провел рукой по затылку, вспоминая своих партнеров, число которых он не смог бы назвать, даже захотев. Случайные встречи, галосекс, ничем не отличающийся от реального, с усилением ощущений в десятки раз. Оргазмы, лишающие рассудка, и ни к чему не обязывающие одноразовые связи. Эмоциональная привязанность стоит слишком больших как временных, так и силовых затрат. Дженсен покачал головой, поражаясь тому, как раньше екало сердце от чуши, которую изливал на него этот примитив.  
Дженсен понизил действие программы «Экстра», которая качала лучшие эмо-регистры, позволяющие ощутить все транслируемое на экране на собственной коже, и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Ноги нещадно ныли, напоминая о том, что дальние прогулки по дикой природе уже давно не входят в список его любимых занятий.  
Нужно развернуться обратно, вот только Дженсен все никак не мог это сделать, упорно дожидаясь прихода Джареда. И тот, как всегда, не подвел.  
— Здорово, Дженси, — Джаред поспешно, чуть ли не бегом, добрался до своего излюбленного места и остановился, излучая радость вперемешку с нетерпением.  
Волосы вились крупными волнами и доходили до плеч — скорее всего, он снова избегал стрижки. Глаза сверкали непонятным отблеском, мутным и отчего-то совсем не таким, каким его помнил Дженсен. На Джареде были старые, поношенные брюки и порванная на левом боку, измазанная в пыли майка. Он здорово вымахал и стал еще выше, больше, шире — видимо, силовые тренировки не проходили зря. Дженсен мысленно облизнулся, представив себе, какого завладеть этим телом или отдаться без границ и рамок, так, как он привык за прошедший год. Вот только Джаред не эви, а значит, ЭнПиСи ему не светит, а эту треклятую сетку еще никто не отменял.  
— Привет, Джаред, — поздоровался Дженсен, чтобы не молчать.  
Джаред улыбался так же, как и всегда, широко, чуть ли не до ушей. Вот только улыбнуться ему в ответ почему-то не хотелось. Наоборот. Отчего-то стало слишком неловко. Это место Дженсену не подходило, это все не для него. Непонятно, что он здесь вообще забыл.  
— Я ждал тебя раньше, что случилось? — спросил Джаред, не прекращая улыбаться.  
Это начинало раздражать.  
— Нет, — ответил Дженсен, еле сдерживая желание рассказать правду: что ему незачем было приходить. Что-то внутри все еще противилось такому ответу, пыталось найти причину или объяснение его присутствию. Возможно, нужно время. Может, стоило дать Джареду шанс. — Я был занят.  
— Джефф? — в удивлении вскинул брови Джаред. Дженсен неопределенно повел плечами.  
— Я думал, что-то случилось, — продолжил Джаред, удовлетворившись этим ответом, — ну, на этом твоем Посвящении.  
Дженсен чуть не расхохотался в голос. В этом весь Джаред. Все что касалось мира эви, мира Дженсена, произносилось чуть ли не шепотом. Джаред не любил все, связанное с технологиями, Дженсен всегда это знал, и раньше такая особенность казалась умилительной, но сейчас… Сейчас лишь вызывала смех и жалость. Джаред был жалок в своей неловкости и бесполезном упорстве держаться от всего, связанного с прогрессом, подальше.  
— Все прошло замечательно, — ответил Дженсен и повернул руки ладонями вверх. На запястьях виднелись тонкие шрамы: участки внедрения нейропроводников ЭнПиСи. На затылке имелся шрам покрупнее: там находился сам процессор, распустивший длинные провода-передатчики по всему телу, но больше всего по рукам, до самых кончиков пальцев. — Я слился идеально.  
— Поздравляю, — неловко буркнул Джаред, едва бросив взгляд на выставленные напоказ ладони. — Значит, теперь у тебя есть свой счет.  
Дженсен издал смешок и, сложив руки на груди, покачал головой. Так вот в чем дело. Джаред беспокоился о продаже. Сам Дженсен совсем забыл о столь значительном для юного себя событии.  
Дженсен окинул стоящего перед ним прима долгим взглядом — красив, ничего не попишешь, и силен. Иметь такого любовника-раба было бы неплохо, вот только мороки с ним намного больше, чем удовольствия. А Дженсен не собирался тратить свои первые сбережения на агрессивного и совершенно неукротимого примитива, а в том, что Джаред неукротим, он был уверен. Слишком хорош его знал, чтобы верить в легкую победу.  
— Дженс?  
Взгляд Джареда изменился, наполнился тревогой и непониманием. Кажется, кто-то всерьез заволновался.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу купить тебя, Джаред.  
Джаред застыл. Замер на месте, не издав ни слова. Затем моргнул пару раз, внимательно посмотрел на собеседника и спросил, едва двигая губами:  
— Что значит, не уверен? Что случилось, Дженсен?  
Это начало раздражать. Дженсен вовсе не обязан стоять здесь и объяснять элементарные вещи примитиву, не способному даже понять, что именно говорит эви.  
— Ответь!  
Вот оно. Дженсен повел плечами, скидывая раздражение. ЭнПиСи, чувствующий хозяина лучше него самого, тут же подключил функцию расслабления, и по напряженным мышцам прошли мелкие вибрации, массируя и успокаивая.  
Джаред всегда будет таким — непослушным, ершистым и выводящим из себя. Надо с этим кончать.  
— Это значит, что я не куплю тебя, Джаред. Мне это не нужно.  
Дженсен был готов к растерянности, вспышке ярости, мольбам и просьбам, вот только ничего этого не было. Совсем. Джаред стоял, раскрыв рот от удивления и глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными недоверия, сомнения и страха. Казалось, он не мог поверить в то, что он только что услышал. Просто не мог этого принять. Дженсен видел, как в Джареде боролись неверие и неприятие со злостью, обидой и болью от осознания того, что все это правда.  
— Дженс, — тяжело произнес Джаред и глубоко вздохнул, отводя взгляд. Затем, помолчав, продолжил, с трудом выговаривая каждое слово: — Скажи, что ты пошутил? Скажи, что это глупая шутка?  
— Я не в том настроении, чтобы шутить, — отрезал Дженсен, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается внутри от пронизывающего насквозь взгляда потемневших глаз. Джаред тряхнул головой и, закусив губу, уставился в землю. Его руки были спрятаны в карманах брюк, но судя по напряженным предплечьям и выступающим мышцам, Джаред сжимал кулаки в бессильной попытке сдержаться, как делал всегда, стоило вывести его из равновесия. Дженсен это знал. — Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты не станешь питать глупых надежд.  
Джаред издал звук, похожий на всхлип и насмешку. Так в его стиле. Грудь будто сдавило обручем. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, мысленно поклявшись больше никогда не поддаваться болезненному влиянию примитивов. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного уже долгое время и, если честно, не хотел чувствовать больше никогда.  
— Вижу, ты наигрался, — хрипло сказал Джаред. Дженсен ждал слез, но стоило взглянуть на сухие прищуренные глаза, упрямо удерживающие боль в глубине, стало ясно, что Джаред не позволит этому случиться. Только не Джаред. — Получил новую игрушку и решил избавиться от старой?  
— Можно и так сказать, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Дженсен, отчаянно игнорируя странные спазмы, охватившие грудную клетку. Где-то в области левого бока.  
— Ублюдок, — зарычал Джаред, подавшись вперед и скалясь, обжигая Дженсена взглядом, полным ненависти. — Ты жалкий кусок дерьма.  
Дженсен отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на искаженное от злобы лицо. Это слишком далеко зашло.  
— Ты для этого пришел?! — не унимался Джаред. Его голос звенел от напряжения, и Дженсен неосознанно задышал чаще, стараясь успокоить ускорившееся сердце, будто отзывающееся на каждое слово. — Пришел посмеяться и доказать, что ты такой же, как все?  
Дженсен покачал головой, жалея, что вообще явился, жалея, что сказал, ведь можно было просто уйти. Стук в груди превратился в барабанный марш, а размахивающий руками Джаред казался яростным дирижером, доводящий ритм до исступления.  
— Прими мои поздравления, Дженсен. Ты выродок своего вида.  
— Думай как хочешь, Джаред, — ответил Дженсен, не желая продолжать этот никчемный разговор.  
Его мутило, и перед глазами плыло. Что-то шло не так. Что-то совсем не в порядке. Легкая вибрация скользнула по рукам, но Дженсен никак не мог сосредоточиться, никак не мог решиться уйти, хоть оставаться здесь становилось бессмысленно. Дженсена ничего не держало, а с каждой минутой ему становилось все хуже. Но, как ни странно, желание покинуть поляну, ограждение и застывшего от ярости Джареда постепенно расплывалось, сменяясь сомнением.  
— Уходи, — рявкнул Джаред, взмахнув рукой. — Пошел отсюда, Дженсен.  
Слова эхом отразились в голове и застучали в висках. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, собираясь успокоить, объяснить, уладить проблему, вот только зачем?  
Вибрация усиливалась с каждой секундой, и взмахом пальцев Дженсен активировал ЭнПиСи. «Начать процесс релаксации?». Облегченно вздохнув, Дженсен провел по отметке включения. Скоро станет легче.  
От Джареда одни неприятности. Целый год Дженсен наслаждался жизнью, получая от нее все, а после пяти минут, проведенных рядом с этим неотесанным прими, он уже едва стоит на ногах. К чему такие переживания и эмоциональные всплески?  
Вскинув голову и взглянув Джареду в глаза, горящие огнем жгучей ярости, в которой все же тлела искра надежды, Дженсен собрал всю волю в кулак и, ухмыльнувшись, произнес:  
— Прощай, Джаред.  
Дженсен отвернулся слишком поздно. Уходя от разъяренного и бессильного против собственной боли Джареда, уходя от сетки, делившей его жизнь на до и после, уходя от своих прошлых желаний, Дженсен никак не мог избавиться от вида сломленного и поникшего Джареда, еще долго стоящего перед глазами.  
Через пару часов он не думал ни о чем. Программа по релаксации работала без сбоев.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Почему отдел безопасности? Ты мог выбрать любую профессию, так почему эта?  
Слишком просто.  
— Я уже говорил: все удачно сложилось, — начинает Дженсен, скрестив руки на груди. Он помнит себя восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой, окончившим Академию с отличием, и раскрывшимся перед ним миром. — Я сдал множество экзаменов, прошел кучу тестов и получил высокие показатели по всем предметам. Мне предложили место в обучающей программе министерства безопасности, и я согласился.  
— Какие тесты? — спрашивает Джаред, слушая внимательно, нахмурившись и постукивая ногой по полу. Звук ритмично стучащего метала цепей о ножки стола и стула должен отвлекать, но Дженсену нравится. Джаред часто так делал, когда выслушивал его рассказы об Академии или очередные пересказы уроков. Не мог долго сидеть на месте и начинал дергать ногой. Это воспоминание выплывает из ниоткуда и приводит Дженсена в смятение. Еще никогда он не вспоминал ничего, связанное с прошлым. С того самого дня, как ушел, он никогда об этом не думал.  
— Это второй вопрос, — рассеянно бросает Дженсен, стараясь отвлечься, перевести мысли в другое русло.  
— Не ломайся, Дженсен. Мы все еще в той же теме.  
Звук усиливается, и в какой-то момент Дженсену кажется, что стучит у него в голове, в висках и где-то в области затылка. Он качает головой, пряча растерянность под маской раздражения, и все же отвечает:  
— Психологические и физические. Я подходил идеально и, как уже говорил, знал, как вы мыслите. Я знал вас. Теперь моя очередь.  
Джаред хмыкает, вложив в эту простую гримасу все свое презрение.  
— Почему группа мятежников? Не смог сдержать эмоционального голода и предрасположенности к бунтарству.  
Джаред щурится, окидывая Дженсена внимательным взглядом, и облизывает губы, перед тем как, слегка склонившись вперед, ответить. Резко и быстро выплевывает слова, будто, притормози он на секунду, они обожгут его изнутри.  
— Ты же знаешь, что происходит с нами после покупки, Дженсен. Мы либо отправляемся на фабрики работать, как скот, обеспечивая ваше комфортное существование, либо, если повезет, нас покупают богатые избалованные эви. А вот здесь, Дженсен, начинается самое интересное. Тебе может подфартить, и тогда ты будешь убирать дом, заниматься садом, уборкой, да чем угодно. Но некоторым из нас везет в меньшей степени. И тогда мы становимся не просто игрушками, свидетельствующими насколько богат купивший нас ублюдок, но еще и отличными сексуальными рабами. Я был таким рабом. И каждый раз, ложась под этого жалкого, старого, мерзкого подонка, любящего душить своих партнеров до потери сознания, я думал о том дне, когда смогу снести его голову или оторвать член, чтобы затем наблюдать, как он корчится от боли и унижения. Смотреть на то, как он подыхает у моих ног.  
Глаза Джареда горят безумием, он сам похож на безумца. Его лоб покрывается мелкими бисеринками пота, как и кожа над верхней губой, и Дженсену хочется отвернуться, зажмуриться, лишь бы не видеть того, как обнажается черное от пережитого, израненное нутро. Его тошнит от картин, встающих перед глазами, тошнит от слов Джареда, и руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки от внезапно оглушившей его ярости.  
— И знаешь, что самое удивительное, Дженсен? Я это сделал. Я отрезал его сморщившийся член и улыбался, перерезая ему горло.  
Дженсен со звуком втягивает воздух, и перед глазами пробегают строчки из дела Джареда. «Нападение на владельца с нанесением множества тяжелых ранений, несовместимых с жизнью. Преступление отличается особой жестокостью травм».  
— Я сделал это, как только у меня появилась возможность. Я сделал это, как только группа «Освобождение» дала мне шанс. И сделал бы это снова. Так что, скажи мне, Дженсен, ты все еще считаешь мои действия необоснованной агрессией?  
Дженсен делает то, что не поддается объяснению. Он протягивает руку неосознанно, машинально и совершает то, что хотел сделать с самого детства, то, что должен был сделать много лет назад. Пальцы Джареда холодные, и стоит Дженсену их коснуться, как ладонь тут же сжимают в сильной, но совершенно безболезненной хватке. Дженсена колотит, и он не знает, кто из них начал дрожать первый. Да какая разница.

  
**Тогда**

  
Два часа и тридцать три минуты. Дженсен словно прилип взглядом к настенным часам в очередной забегаловке и теребит в руке стаканчик остывшего кофе. Он мог бы попросить долить горячего или же разогреть остаток, вот только сил на такие простые действия не осталось. Он выжат, устал и ужасно хочет спать. Его голова не касалась подушки вот уже три дня. Дженсен держался на одних энергетиках и подзаряжающих нервную систему программах ЭнПиСи, и единственное, о чем мог сейчас думать — это крепкий здоровый сон.  
Два часа и тридцать четыре минуты. Пятеро задержанных и один убитый примитив. Вот и весь результат тщательно продуманных и проведенных без малейших изъянов шести арестов. Пяти, если говорить откровенно. Дженсен сделал глоток, стараясь не думать о том, что можно было избежать смертей и прострелянной головы потерявшего контроль примитива, если бы он — как руководитель операции — оказался немного внимательней и не засыпал на ходу. Будь у безопасников чуть больше времени, а у самого мятежника, который укрылся в одном из самых затхлых переулков Центрального Дистрикта, меньше слепой ярости. Глупые примы. Рыщут по городу, словно крысы, в попытках спрятаться как можно дальше от правосудия и затеряться в лабиринтах злачных улиц. Дженсен ухмыльнулся себе под нос, представив себя самого в роли пса, бегающего по закоулкам в поисках добычи. И в чем-то так оно и было. Ручной, породистый, хорошо воспитанный и знающий свое место пес. Вот и все. Глоток задержался в горле и медленно стек в желудок, оставив после себя лишь холод. Дженсен поморщился и отставил стакан в сторону.  
Два часа и тридцать пять минут.  
— Так что насчет отчета?  
Дженсен нехотя перевел взгляд с алых цифр, отсчитывающих уходящее, потерянное впустую время, на сидящего напротив эви. Крис Джелн. Двадцать девять лет, старший офицер отдела безопасности вот уже шесть лет, девять наград за поимку особо опасных преступников. В следующем году ему светит повышение и кабинет коммандера, точнее, светил, пока он не провалил последнее дело, позволив кучке озверевших примитивов прикончить одного из младших офицеров. Теперь его рейтинг упал на пару пунктов, а в гонке, в которой тебе дышат в затылок каждую секунду каждого дня, это было равно катастрофе. Дженсен знал об этом не понаслышке. Он следующий в этом списке, прямо за Джелном.  
— Что не так с отчетом? — еле ворочая языком, спросил Дженсен, стараясь не отвлекаться на шум в кафе, заполненном под завязку, несмотря на позднее время.  
Хотя, учитывая на какой именно улице находилось это заведение, было вполне логично присутствие толпы молодых эви в прозрачных одеждах, которые не скрывали упругие прелести и крепкие торсы. Ночь — время развлечений, и не будь Дженсен столь измотан, то, возможно, задумался бы о том, как провести парочку часов, втрахивая в кровать очередного секс-партнера. Но только не сейчас. Сейчас он закончит этот затянувшийся разговор и отправится домой. Один. Как всегда.  
— Хватит вилять, Дженсен! — взорвался и так сидящий как на иголках Крис. — Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты собираешься об этом докладывать?  
Конечно, Дженсен знает. Отряд «Освобождение» — проклятие их отдела и золотой билет наверх. Еще пару месяцев назад они думали, что расправились с этим мятежным движение, но сегодня… Сегодня они столкнулись с их представителями во время обычного рейда по улицам, что крайне любопытно. Освобожденные не встречаются просто так. Они практически неуловимы. По крайней мере, так и было, пока этим делом занимался Крис. Дженсен собирался изменить такую практику и достать даже самого неуловимого прими, оставалось только заполучить это дело.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне солгать?  
Крис казался бледным. Взгляд его голубых, в тон мерцающих голограмм глаз бегал по помещению в поисках подсказки, как поступить в данной ситуации. Вот только подсказок здесь не было.  
— Я предлагаю тебе помочь мне, — наконец выдавил из себя Крис, и Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться ему в лицо. — Ты можешь не упоминать о них.  
— Прости, Крис, — ответил Дженсен, набирая код личного счета на выплывшем платежном терминале. — Но я не стану врать лишь потому, что тебе нужна помощь.  
Лицо Криса исказила гримаса злости и страха, но Дженсену было плевать. Встав с места, он поправил синюю форму младшего офицера и, окинув нетронувшегося с места коллегу, произнес:  
— Я не стану рисковать карьерой и врать в официальном документе только потому, что ты не смог обезвредить кучку диких примитивов. Я сделаю это сам. Прощай, Крис.  
Тот не произнес ни слова, лишь окинул Дженсена полным ярости взглядом.  
Перед выходом Дженсен бросил взгляд на часы — два часа сорок две минуты. Самое время отправиться домой. Он остановил проезжающий мимо аэромобиль, устроился на пассажирском сидении, в последний раз бросив взгляд на сгорбленную фигуру у окна, и на какой-то миг почувствовал что-то вроде сожаления. Крис был его начальником в течение двух лет, тем, кто поставил его на ноги и многому научил. ЭнПиСи тихо заурчал, включив каналы с лучшими развлекательными программами, и Дженсен выкинул лишние мысли. Никто не виноват в промахах Криса, и тем более в этом не виноват Дженсен. Отключив ненужные окна, Дженсен подключился к архиву их отдела и набрал в строке поиска одно слово «Освобождение». Повышение будет у него в кармане, в этом Дженсен не сомневался.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Почему ты ушел? — Джаред смотрит на него внимательно и неотрывно. Ждет.  
Вопрос звучит как тихий шепот из прошлого, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками. Дженсен собирается ответить, одергивает руку и замирает, оглушенный тем, что не знает ответа на этот такой бестолковый и простой вопрос. Тогда ему казалось это логичным, казалось логичным все эти годы до того момента, как он вошел в эту комнату. Но сейчас, после прозвучавшего вслух вопроса, по-видимому, терзавшего Джареда все это время, Дженсен обескуражен тем, что не может объяснить свой поступок ни Джареду, ни, что еще хуже, самому себе.  
— Я не видел смысла покупать тебя, — выдавливает из себя Дженсен, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, и ему почти это удается.  
— Этого недостаточно. Ты видел в этом смысл на протяжении двух лет и в один момент вдруг понял, что тебе это не нужно?  
— Да.  
— Так не бывает, — отрезает Джаред. — Ничего не бывает просто так. Подумай, Дженсен, что изменилось? Что произошло?  
Дженсен не хочет об этом думать, но вопрос задевает его, и он напрягается, стараясь вспомнить. Но сколько он не пытается, все, что он помнит — это огромное количество развлечений и беспрерывного секса. Вот чем была заполнена его жизнь. Вот чем он занимался весь год, после того как получил свой ЭнПиСи.  
— Я получил ЭнПиСи, — едва слышно произносит Дженсен, не отрывая глаза от сложенных на столе ладоней.  
Джаред кивает, будто соглашаясь с самим собой.  
— Браво, — улыбается он, и его глаза блестят.  
Дженсен переводит на него растерянный взгляд. Джаред выглядит счастливым, как ребенок, получивший свою первую миниприставку. Дженсен морщится, пытаясь припомнить, когда в последний раз видел взрослого эви, так открыто радующегося хоть чему-нибудь, как когда-то уже задумывался об этом, в детстве. Вот только вспомнить ничего не получается. Дженсен проводит ладонями по волосам, напрягается, стараясь ухватиться за мысль, пронесшуюся в голове с невероятной скоростью и оставившую после себя зудящую пустоту.  
— Кажется, мы приблизились к самому главному, Дженсен.  
— Я не… — вырывается прежде, чем Дженсен пробует остановиться или хотя бы сформулировать мысль.  
— Я знаю, — неожиданно тихо, с примесью грусти отвечает Джаред, затем в его тоне слышится сталь. — Теперь моя очередь, эви.  
Тогда  
— Нам удалось засечь расположение их основного центра, старший офицер Эклз. Задержаны несколько примитивов, остальные закрылись в помещении заброшенного склада. Ваши указания?  
Дженсен удовлетворенно рассмеялся и откинулся в кресле, глядя на голограмму младшего офицера Харрис, которая застыла в ожидании его приказа. Симпатичная, подтянутая и совершенно безбашенная. Дженсен взял ее на эту должность, и за все это время она его еще ни разу не подвела, набирая очки и передвигаясь вверх в списке с рекордной скоростью. Возможно, скоро Харрис попытается подвинуть и его самого, но Дженсен не беспокоился на этот счет. Уж лучше держать Харрис при себе, чем отправить в свободный полет, ведь этой малышке еще слишком рано тягаться с ним, а здоровая конкуренция никогда не бывает лишней.  
Дженсен потянулся, позволяя себя на мгновение насладится услышанным — наконец-то. Он ждал этих новостей, и они однозначно стоили года бессонных ночей, кропотливой работы и бесконечных безрезультативных рейдов. Но только не в этот раз. Они не могли ошибиться, и сегодня Дженсен добьется того, над чем трудился столько времени, не жалея сил и себя самого.  
— Отправить лучшие из наших команд. Пусть будут готовы к серьезному сопротивлению, бунтовщики не сдадутся без боя. Сообщите мне время выезда: я еду с вами.  
— Так точно, старший офицер Эклз.  
Харрис улыбнулась и голограмма, моргнув пару раз, свернулась, оставив Дженсена один на один со своим триумфом.  
С того самого дня, как он заинтересовался ликвидацией «Освобождения», Дженсен узнал о них практически все. Точнее, все, что смог нарыть. Как ни странно, но в вопросе скрытности и конфиденциальности информации эти примитивы могли бы дать фору многим офицерам. За все это время Дженсен допросил около двух десятков пойманных преступников, но ни один из них не сознался в связи с мятежной группировкой. Ни один не дал показаний против своих и не выдал их расположения. У безопасников не было ничего, что могло бы помочь в поимке повстанцев, которые жестоко разделались со своими владельцами и подталкивали остальных цивилизованных прими к тому же.  
Дженсен не задумывался о причинах их агрессии, что хорошего можно ждать от дикарей. Гораздо больше его занимали способы их поимки и обеспечение безопасности на улицах Дистриктов Единой Империи. Остальное его не касалось.  
Вскочив с места, Дженсен накинул черную форму старшего офицера и, поправив на поясе свой СИ-36 — способный, кроме металлических пуль, выпускать электрические заряды, которые поражали жертв током, — вышел из кабинета. Проходя мимо подчиненных — рядовых исполнителей и простых служащих, — он чувствовал кожей взгляды, полные зависти и злости. Обычное дело в их сфере. Раскрыв это дело, он поднимется на такую высоту, достичь которую большинство не сможет никогда. Да что уж там, он и сейчас находился на очень высокой позиции рейтинга, и новый успех мог лишь взбесить остальных, окончательно добив их никчемное самомнение.  
Расправив плечи и старательно игнорируя ядовитый шепот вокруг, Дженсен вошел в кабинку лифта.  
— Назовите нужный этаж.  
— Первый.  
Кабинка дрогнула и двинулась вниз. Осталась всего ничего, и он добьется всего, о чем мечтал. Нужно всего лишь не упустить свой шанс, а с этим у Дженсена не было проблем никогда.  
Сейчас  
— Что ты знаешь о нас? — спрашивает Джаред и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Дженсена показывает указательным пальцем на себя. — О примитивах. Что тебе известно?  
— Многое. Что конкретно ты хочешь узнать?  
— Все, — пожимает плечами Джаред. — Я знаю о ваших учениях, теории эволюции и всякой подобной чепухе, которую внедряют вам в голову с детства. Мне интересно, что изучают здесь, в отделе безопасности.  
— Методы ваших поимок и допросов, — без обидняков отвечает Дженсен, не улавливая, почему Джареда интересует именно этот вопрос. — Мы изучаем ваше мышление и способы добычи информации. Вот и все.  
— Ясно, — серьезно кивает Джаред, постукивая пальцами по столу. Слишком быстро. Слишком нервно. Дженсен не успевает зафиксировать, когда именно Джаред начал проявлять беспокойство и что его вызвало, как тот продолжает: — Значит, вас так и продолжают пичкать ложью.  
— Что это значит?  
Джаред не отвечает, лишь смотрит на него оценивающе, а затем склоняется вперед и говорит быстро, словно сдерживался весь допрос и теперь наконец может сказать все, что хранил внутри столько времени.  
— Это значит, что все, что ты слышал, читал или же смотрел о нас — вымысел, Дженсен. Ни слова правды, сплошная ложь, чтобы заставить вас поверить в свою избранность и дать чувство правильности всего происходящего. Вы не выше нас. Мы не те, кем нас выставляют. Мы похожи, даже не так, мы одинаковы.  
— Чушь, — отрезает Дженсен, но не делает ничего, чтобы заткнуть, остановить этот поток слов. — Вы не можете быть такими, как мы, инстинкты управляют вами, ваша нервная система отстает по развитию, и близко не подходя к нашей. Вы не контролируйте себя и несете одно лишь насилие. Я знаю историю и знаю о битве, приведшей к вашему покорению и установлению мирного существования Единой Империи.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — повышает голос Джаред и тут же берет себя в руки. — Нет никакой разницы. Нет никаких биологических отличий между нами, Дженсен. Есть система, заставляющая тебя так думать, вбивающая эту мысль тебе в голову, диктующая свое видение истории, подстроенное под ее желания. Нет никакой повышенной агрессии. Ты знал меня и помнишь меня, Дженсен. И сколько бы ты не хотел, ты не можешь отрицать того, что в ваших уроках нет ни единого слова правды.  
— Я видел, на что вы способны, Джаред. Я видел неподдающуюся контролю ярость.  
— Все что ты видел здесь, в этих камерах — результат ваших рук. Результат множества истязаний, позволенных и одобренных вашим режимом. Вы делаете нас такими, какими хотите видеть. Вы верите в эти глупые сказки, лишь бы не чувствовать угрызений совести, пользуясь нами. Вам твердят, что мы опасны, и вы верите в это. Твердят, что мы понимаем лишь жестокость, и вы идете на поводу. Вы позволяете себя дурачить, не понимая, что на самом деле рабами системы являемся не мы, закованные в эти проклятые ошейники, нет. Это вы, Дженсен.  
— Нет, — вскрикивает Дженсен, не в силах больше слушать этот бред. По телу проходит дрожь, и он чувствует себя так, словно не спал пару ночей, закинувшись шизой. Перед глазами темнеет, и Дженсен моргает, прижимает пальцы к векам и давит до черных точек перед глазами. Что с ним происходит?  
Пот стекает по лбу и вискам. Дженсен словно горит изнутри, и в тоже время его знобит, как от холода. Нещадно ноют мышцы рук и спины, его мутит, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не выбежать из комнаты допросов, подальше от этих обвинений, кислотой разъедающих кожу. Дженсен не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что с ним происходит и что все это значит. Джаред смотрит на него цепким взглядом, видит насквозь, затем черты его лица смягчаются, и он продолжает говорить, склонившись вперед, и сжимает руки в замок, сдерживая себя.  
— Я сказал тебе правду, Дженсен. Вы всего лишь марионетки, послушные игрушки в руках системы, вы такие же, как мы. Вот только вы видите мир таким, каким система вам позволяет видеть. Когда ты последний раз замечал звездное небо, когда ты в последний раз видел солнце? Вы не знаете, что значит жить. Вы чувствуйте то, что система разрешает вам чувствовать, вы не живете, спрятавшись за своими мониторами, ведь вас контролируют через них.  
— Это всего лишь слова, — шипит Дженсен, не в силах больше выслушивать подобное. Он просто не может больше, нужно прекратить, заставить его замолчать. Вот только следующие слова Джареда приковывают его к месту, и если Дженсен думал, что больше ему удивляться нечему, он ошибался.  
— Я знаю, как они действуют. Я прошел через это, — Джаред качает головой и протягивает ему ладони, будто собирается о чем-то попросить, но вместо этого поворачивает их тыльной стороной вверх и говорит: — Посмотри, Дженсен.  
Шрамы. Его светлые, так разительно отличающиеся от загорелой кожи предплечий запястья украшают шрамы, которые Дженсен видел на руках каждого эви.  
Он вскакивает с места и, обойдя Джареда по кругу, рывком откидывает волосы, в оцепенении уставившись на затылок. Ошейник обхватывает шею плотно, но чуть выше, над черным кольцом, Дженсен видит большой рубец, означающий лишь одно. ЭнПиСи.  
Джаред прошел через внедрение и выжил. Все, чему их учили, не больше чем ложь.  
Время на миг замедляется, останавливается и несется вновь.

  
**Тогда**

  
Сигнал о входящем вызове застал его на двадцать пятом этаже.  
— Докладывайте.  
— Сэр, поступил приказ о вашем немедленном присутствии на допросе одного из задержанных.  
И что это значит?  
— Вышлете отказ, — отрезал Дженсен, возмутившись лишь от одной мысли просвети сегодняшний день в бессмысленном допросе очередного примитива.  
— Сэр, — не сдавалась Харрис, — приказ поступил от коммандера Моргана. Ваше присутствие обязательно.  
Проклятый Морган, Дженсен чуть не взвыл от ярости. Он должен был догадаться, что этот кусок дерьма лишит его возможности всласть насладиться успехом. С самого первого дня своей службы в должности старшего офицера Дженсен постоянно чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд их коммандера. Страх потерять должность приводил Дженсена в панику, которую он не мог игнорировать. И вместо того, чтобы решать проблемы с собственной никчемностью, Морган захотел отправить своего главного соперника на совершенно напрасный допрос.  
Харрис смотрела на него с любопытством, словно оценивая, и Дженсен, с трудом сдержав пожирающий его изнутри справедливый гнев, сказал:  
— Отправьте приказ и личное дело задержанного.  
— Есть, сэр, — кивнула Харрис и отключилась. Тут же пропищал сигнал о поступлении нового сообщения, и, открывая полученный документы, Дженсен отвлекся всего на секунду, чтобы дать новое указание:  
— Лифт, отмена. Минусовой уровень.  
Мигнув зеленым, кабина, уже достигшая первого этажа, поехала ниже, унося Дженсена, который в бешенстве просматривал записи, в подвальное помещение с ограниченным доступом.  
Приказ требовал однозначного послушания и был выписан самим Морганом, что только подстегнуло злость, разлившуюся по венам. Достигнув нужного отдела и набрав код доступа, Дженсен зашел в приемную бункера, отведенного для содержания задержанных преступников. Темная комната, с огромными экранами, на которых транслировался прямой репортаж с места задержания, несколько охранников, застывших в немом любопытстве, и множество дверей, ведущих в допросные камеры.  
Кивнув знакомым офицерам, Дженсен кинул быстрый взгляд на экран и оценил расстановку сил карательной операции. Здание, захваченное мятежниками, все еще удерживалось ими. Дженсен видел свою команду, оцепившую район, видел толпу офицеров, удерживающих любопытных зевак, видел спецотряд, дожидающийся решительных действий.  
Зубы, сжатые до боли, чуть не треснули от силы давления. Он должен быть там. Он должен управлять этими действиями и руководить операцией. Вместо этого его ждет очередной дикарь, номера которого он даже не знает. Развернув личное дело задержанного, Дженсен принялся читать.  
Примитив под номером 753, убийство и множественные нападения, разбойное поведение — полный набор участника группировки «Освобождение». Вот только голограмма преступника показалась смутно знакомой. Дженсен нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо, скрытое под длинными темными волосами. Острый нос и родинка справа. Скрытые под челкой глаза, и… Дженсен поднял взгляд и обвел помещение невидящим взглядом. Этого не может быть! Просто не может.  
Найти нужную комнату не составило труда, и, слегка оцепенев от собственной реакции, Дженсен резко встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Возможно, ему всего лишь померещилось. Все примитивы похожи друг на друга, он обманывался и раньше. Всего один раз, еще в самом начале карьеры, будучи молодым рядовым офицером. Сейчас же все по-другому. Дженсен набрал нужный пароль на блокирующем терминале в камеру допросов, окончательно убедив себя, что ему всего лишь померещилось. Дверь распахнулась, и Дженсен, сделав глубокий вздох, шагнул внутрь.

  
**Сейчас**

  
— Что это значит? Как ты выжил? Ваша нервная система…  
— …не достаточно развита для этого, — с усмешкой заканчивает предложение Джаред. — Как видишь, я живой.  
— Но как? — Дженсен отходит на несколько шагов назад и старается успокоить возникшую в голове бурю мыслей.  
— Мы одинаковы, Дженсен, эви и прими, — спокойным тоном, глядя на него через плечо потеплевшими взглядом с примесью сожаления, продолжает Джаред. — Раньше нас звали людьми, пока некоторая часть не решила, что находится выше остальных. Была бойня, в конце которой лишь представители вашей внешности стали считаться истинными людьми, достойными жизни. Они придумали себе оправдание и, прикрываясь лживым скачком эволюции, скинули мне подобных на самое дно. Они изменили историю и заставили в нее поверить. Они внедрили в ваш мозг эти машины и контролируют каждую вашу мысль, каждую эмоцию, лишая возможности чувствовать.  
Дженсен тяжело дышит, оглушенный этим потоком информации. Он не может слушать, он не должен, но он слушает. Внутри него, словно тысячи змеек, копошится скользкое, мерзкое ощущение — сомнение. Мысли ворочаются тяжело, будто под кайфом, и Дженсен не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме голоса Джареда, который бьет под дых каждым своим словом.  
— Что значит — контролируют? — почему-то именно это кажется важным, именно это трогает Дженсена больше всего сказано.  
— Они заглушают все положительные эмоции через нейроимпульсы без вашего ведома. Это несложно: стоит тебе почувствовать хоть что-то, отдаленно похожее на привязанность, счастье и… — Джаред запинается и, облизав губы, продолжает как ни в чем не бывало, — любовь, как они подавляют это.  
— Как? — не унимается Дженсен и решительным шагом возвращается на место.  
Он просто обязан видеть лицо Джареда, видеть каждое движение мышц, чтобы уловить ложь и не дать себя одурачить, ведь он так хочет в это поверить. Это желание оглушает, но Дженсен принимает его как само собой разумеющееся. Он всегда знал, что что-то не так, чувствовал сердцем, и теперь все эти моменты пронеслись перед глазами, вызывая сожаление, что он не догадался раньше. Полностью ослепленный ярким миром ЭнПиСи, секса и нейронаркоты, Дженсен не заметил того, что с ним произошло. Он принял свое изменение как норму и забыл о прошлом, не позволяя себе даже задуматься — почему? Почему все столь важное раньше перестало иметь значение. Он позволил машине лишить его единственного важного в мире существа, лишить его дружбы.  
— Как она работает?  
— Проклятие, Дженсен! — внезапно раздражается Джаред и хлопает ладонью по столу. — Я не врач, я всего лишь тот, кто решился на внедрение этой проклятой штуковины, лишь бы доказать тебе: все, что говорят про нас — чушь.  
Дженсен затихает, тяжело дыша и вслушиваясь в ускоренное биение своего сердца. Что-то здесь не так.  
— Откуда у тебя ЭнПиСи? — Джаред громко стонет и зарывается пальцами в волосы. — Откуда, Джаред?  
— У нас есть свои люди везде, Дженсен, в том числе и клиниках внедрения. Достать эту штуковину было нелегко, но мы справились.  
— Тогда как же ты чувствуешь? — внезапно осеняет Дженсена. — Если все это правда, почему чувствуешь ты?  
Джаред улыбается, будто услышал самую приятную вещь на свете, и Дженсен ощущает себя смешным, глупым мальчонкой, каким чувствовал себя раньше, стоило этой улыбке появиться.  
— А вот это вопрос на миллион, — довольным тоном сообщает Джаред и вальяжно растекается на стуле. — Он отключен.  
— Что?!  
Это ошибка. Дженсен нелепо моргает и ждет ответа.  
— ЭнПиСи нельзя отключить, он отключается только после смерти носителя.  
— И снова — нет, — все так же продолжая улыбаться, отвечает Джаред. — Я могу это сделать. Только дай мне возможность, — медленно и так искренне говорит Джаред. — Мы можем все исправить. Ты можешь снова стать собой, Дженсен. Ты даже не понимаешь, чего ты лишен. Ты сможешь снова чувствовать радость и наслаждаться светом луны, ты сможешь жить, как тогда. Я могу вернуть тебе это.  
Дженсен слушает, и ему кажется, что он снова сидит на зеленой траве, кажется, что еще немного, и он почувствует то, что чувствовал раньше — свободу и возможность дышать полной грудью. Ему кажется, что он ощущает кончиками пальцем легкое покалывание травы и слышит запах свежести, который бывает лишь после дождя. Но все это иллюзия. Он не чувствует ничего. Он просто не может почувствовать.  
— Мы еще можем вернуться туда, просто поверь мне. Ты же доверял мне раньше. Я верну тебе солнце, только позволь, — голос Джареда еле слышно. — Мы еще можем быть друзьями.  
Что-то внутри Дженсена судорожно рвется, оставляя огромную дыру, наполненную темнотой. Это невыносимо. Еще никогда Дженсен не чувствовал такой пустоты, такого всепоглощающего одиночества, рвущего на части каждый кусочек тела. Он просто не может так, не сейчас, когда узнал о том, что вся его жизнь была лишь иллюзией, кошмаром, навязанным кем-то безличностным. Дженсен впервые задумывается о том, что никогда не видел Вождя. Никогда не видел того, кто руководит ими и диктует, как жить. Они служат Единой Империи, не представляя, чем именно она является, борются против врагов, созданных ими же самими, и живут виртуальной жизнью, отказываясь от настоящей.  
— Что нужно делать?  
Улыбка Джареда сияет в его глазах, и Дженсен сжимает кулаки в надежде, что сделал правильный выбор.  
— Ты должен отключить главный процессор.  
Дженсен не может удержаться от глупого смешка. Это уже выходит за все границы разумного.  
— И как, по-твоему, я это сделаю?  
— Есть программа, — уверенно и четко объясняет Джаред. — Она ждет тебя на пятнадцатом этаже у офицера Харрис.  
— Харрис? — не может сдержать возглас удивления Дженсен. — Она?.. И как давно?  
— С самого начала, — отвечает Джаред, внимательно следя за его реакций.  
Дженсен смотрит в столь знакомое лицо и с поразительной хладнокровностью, будто со стороны, наблюдает за тем, как мысли, разбросанные по разным углам черепной коробки, сливаются в одну простую — все подстроено.  
— Ты ведь здесь не случайно? — спрашивает Дженсен, устало проводя рукой по лицу. — Вы планировали нашу встречу, вы рассчитывали на нее?  
Джаред не отнекиваться и просто кивает в ответ.  
— Вы ждали удобного момента и подстроили его сами. Твои предводители знали, что делают. Они решили подослать тебя. Логично, Джаред. Кроме тебя я бы никого не стал слушать.  
— Ты прав, Дженсен. Во всем, кроме одного, — Джаред волнуется, и это видно невооруженным взглядом. — Меня никто не послал. Я решил сдаться сам.  
Дженсена это не удивляет, ведь он видит в глаза Джареда решительность, граничащую с безумием.  
— Ты спрашивал о наших предводителях, и я обещал тебе открыть их имена, — продолжает Джаред. — Думаю, время пришло, и ты имеешь право знать. Это я, Дженсен. Я единственный предводитель движения «Освобождение».  
Это не может быть правдой. Дженсен смотрит на собственные сжатые руки, а затем резко поднимается с места. Он не может больше сидеть на месте, ему нужно подумать. Нужно остаться одному, пораскинуть мозгами, все разложить по полочкам, а еще лучше — включить расслабляющую программу и забыться. Отвращение заполняет его, стоит подумать, что, возможно, именно благодаря этой программе он теряет себя, превращаясь в бесчувственное чудовище. Он так часто прибегал к ее помощи, не задумываясь, что иногда надо позволять чувствам заполнить тебя до краев.  
Дженсен бросает взгляд на смиренно ждущего его реакции Джареда и продолжает мерить комнату быстрыми шагами. Джаред — предводитель повстанцев. Джаред тот, кого он искал столько лет, тот, за чью поимку Дженсену светит повышение. Он сможет свергнуть Моргана, сможет утереть всем нос и стать самым молодым коммандером в истории Единой Империи. И пару часов назад Дженсен бы не задумывался над тем, нужно ли ему это, вот только сейчас, после всего, что он услышал о самой Империи и системе, подавляющей их эмоции, он полностью растерян. Насколько можно доверять Джареду, Дженсен не знает. Возможно все, что тот рассказывал все это время, простая выдумка, ложь для того, чтобы сбить Дженсена с правильного пути. И Дженсен был бы рад, согласиться с этой мыслью, вот только он не может. Дженсен может игнорировать то, что чувствует — слабо и порой непонятно что, — но все же чувствует. Эмоции пробиваются сквозь контроль, как вода через толстый слой льда, стоит появиться мельчайшей трещинке. Джаред его трещинка. И с каждой минутой она становится все больше. И Дженсена это пугает, точнее, пугает готовность принять все, что выльется на него, стоит ей разрастить до гигантских размеров. Дженсен хочет этого, осталось только признаться самому себе.  
— Это невозможно, — отрицает Дженсен, останавливаясь у стены напротив Джареда, и облокачивается на нее спиной. — Ты не можешь быть предводителем. Группе больше семи лет, а ты сбежал три года назад.  
— Так и есть, — соглашается Джаред, не смутившись вопроса. — Я занял это место два года назад, после смерти настоящего создателя группировки от ваших рук. Вы даже не поняли, кого поймали, он молчал до конца, как и все остальные задержанные. Перед своей поимкой он выбрал меня, и мне оставалось только сделать то, что должен. Я поднял организацию с колен и собрал заново из жалких остатков. Мы снова начали работать. Мы освободили множество примитивов от рук владельцев и, возможно, занимались бы этим до сих пор, но тут к нам в руки попал один из главных создателей ЭнПиСи. Точнее, его наследник.  
Джаред замолкает, чтобы перевести дух, и Дженсен понимает, что сам неосознанно задерживает дыхание. История Джареда поглотила его, и хоть сознание кричит: «Не слушай», Дженсен не может с собой ничего поделать.  
— Он молил нас остановиться, просил оставить его в живых, а после проболтался о вашей штуковине, — лицо Джареда кривится от отвращения. — Он рассказал об ЭнПиСи. Рассказал о том, что мы ничем не отличаемся, рассказал обо всем, плача и вытирая сопли на дорогущем ковре, а рядом с ним стоял его раб, прими, с множеством ножевых ран, полученных от этого ублюдка. Молодой еще совсем. Лет двадцати. Эта тварь резала его для своего удовольствия, залечивала раны и резала снова. И не то чтобы это первый случай, вот только есть одно исключение. Его ЭнПиСи был выключен. Он не находился под контролем. Все что он делал, являлось его собственным желанием, он такой сам по себе.  
Дженсен сжимает руки на груди, пытаясь отогнать упорно лезущую в голову картину всего описанного Джаредом. Дженсен слышал о случаях жестокого обращения с примитивами, но всегда в этом были виноваты сами прими, проявляющие агрессию и непослушание по отношению к своим владельцам. Но сейчас он не был в этом уверен. Дженсен верит словам Джареда. Верит этим сжатым губам и морщинке, залегшей между нахмуренных бровей. Верит боли, поселившейся в этих, когда-то светившихся солнечным светом глазам. Он верит и не знает, что с этим делать.  
— Ты убил его?  
— Пока нет, — качает головой Джаред. — Он провел мне операцию Посвящения, он помог научиться управлять этой штуковиной. Он объяснил нам, как можно уничтожить систему, и даже создал программу. А после вызвался сделать ее сам, как будто я мог ему в этом доверять. Но пока он мне нужен, он будет жить.  
— С чего ты решил, что сделанная им программа не подделка?  
— Мое решение касательно его жизни зависит от этой программки. Не думаю, что он хотел меня обмануть, а после лишиться головы. Он не тянет на того, кто готов пожертвовать собой ради сохранения системы.  
Дженсен морщится, отчего чувствует себя лицемером. Провинившихся примов казнят, и хоть проводят эту процедуру не так кроваво, всего лишь вводя останавливающие сердце препараты, суть та же.  
По руке проходит дрожь, и Дженсен, словно очнувшись, возвращается в реальность, в которой от него все еще ждут результата, а кучка повстанцев удерживает здание. Он старший офицер, а Джаред всего лишь подсудимый. Дженсен эви, а Джаред примитив, но если верить Джареду — в этом нет никакой разницы, а Дженсен очень устал от всяких границ. Он устал от ограничений.  
Новое сообщение загорается перед глазами. «Ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Бунтовщики вооружены современными средствами. Активированы все группы захвата. Необходимо ваше присутствие и немедленный отчет о проведении допроса».  
Сообщение отправлено Морганом, значит, ситуация не просто вышла из-под контроля, она перешла все границы. Дженсен собирается ответить, но замирает, не зная, что именно писать. Согласиться, значит, отвернуться от Джареда и потерять всякую надежду на то, чтобы узнать — может, все-таки тот был прав. Может, Дженсен и правда робот?  
— Напиши, что приедешь, — подает голос Джаред, глядя на него уверенно. — Так ты сможешь выиграть некоторое время и сделать то, о чем я тебе прошу, или уехать, так и не узнав правды.  
— Не диктуй мне, что писать, — огрызается Дженсен и все же поступает так, как сказано. Джаред мерзко ухмыляется в ответ.  
Отправив сообщение, Дженсен отрывается от ЭнПиСи и снова задается вопросом, что же делать дальше.  
— Откуда у вас новое вооружение? — спрашивает он, лишь бы отвлечься на пару минут от всей этой неразберихи.  
Джаред тут же стирает улыбку с лица.  
— Видимо, дела там плохи, — как будто про себя отмечает он. — Я уже говорил, что у нас есть связи, но мы не хотели доводить до использования оружия. Но сейчас не это важно, Дженсен. Ты должен принять решение, иначе погибнут люди. Много людей — и примитивы, и эви.  
Дженсен смотрит удивленно, услышав новое определение, которым Джаред обозначает их. Люди. Примитивы и эви вместе. Без границ и отличий. Эта мысль прочно поселяется в голове, а само слово кажется очень приятным на слух.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне послушать тебя и внести неизвестно как созданную программу в главный процессор, который, по твоим словам, — словам задержанного беглого преступника — контролирует нас?  
Вслух это звучит еще глупее.  
— Я предлагаю тебе навсегда лишить этот мир клеток и рабства, приносящих одну боль. Дать нам возможность самим принимать решения и жить так, как хочется. Дать вам возможность жить без постоянного контроля над тем, что чувствовать и что думать. Мы все нуждаемся в свободе, Дженсен. Мы все носим оковы, только нас не обманывают, как вас. Вы смотрите на наши ошейники с презрением и гордо носите свои. Помоги мне остановить это, Дженсен. Помоги мне.  
Дженсен слушает, отмечая, как с каждым словом жажда поверить разрастается, заполоняя всю пустоту, ноющую без перерыва последние восемь лет.  
— Я не могу сделать это, — качает головой Дженсен, игнорируя боль под левым ребром. Такую же, как много лет назад, которая убивала его медленно, когда он уходил с поляны под выкрики Джареда: «Пошел отсюда, эви».  
Джаред напрягается и отводит взгляд. Тяжело вздохнув, он опускает голову и вжимается лицом в ладони. Дженсен отворачивается, думая о том, что, будучи мальчишкой, не переносил чужой боли. Не переносил, когда Джаред грустил, затем, повзрослев, Дженсен думал, что во всем был виноват возраст. Но сейчас он не знал, во что верить.  
— Я хочу, Джаред, — подойдя ближе и опустившись на свое место, говорит Дженсен. — Я хочу тебе верить, но не могу.  
Джаред молчит, а затем резко вскидывает голову и смотрит, смотрит, прожигая взглядом, наполненным болью и отблеском разрушенных надежд.  
— Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что не веришь в любовь.  
— Да, — кивает Дженсен, вспомнив их первую встречу и себя, фыркающего от слов, Джареда. — За это время ничего не изменилось.  
— Я так не думаю, — качает головой Джаред. — Если не веришь мне, то тебе нечего терять. Если не веришь, то можешь просто уйти, но если ты и правда хочешь, просто сделай то, о чем я тебя прошу, и ты увидишь.  
Дженсен удивленно моргает, когда Джаред нагибается ближе и просит:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Проходит всего одна секунда, наполненная фанатичным блеском в глазах Джареда и удивлением Дженсена. Поцелуй. Дженсен никогда эти не занимался, в их реальности это считалось чем-то вроде извращения, совершенным безрассудством, но сейчас эта мысль оказалось самой заманчивой из всех, что когда-либо посещали голову Дженсена.  
— Я никогда…  
— Это неважно, — отрезает Джаред и облизывает губы, медленно, дразняще. — Возможно, я вижу тебя в последний раз, Дженс. Исполни мое желание.  
Дженсен смотрит на соблазнительно блестящие губы напротив и чувствует голодный взгляд Джареда на своих. В этом нет ничего опасного, это даже не оговорено в кодексе проведения допроса, он вполне может…  
Джаред приоткрывает рот и тихонько стонет, отчего все мысли покидают сознание, и Дженсен инстинктивно тянется вперед, наваливаясь на стол грудью, и прижимается к чужим губам, словно человек, измученный жаждой и наконец-то нашедший родник. Джаред отвечает мгновенно, открывает рот и проводит юрким языком по губам Дженсена, а затем ныряет глубже, вылизывая и наслаждаясь. Кружится голова, и Дженсен чувствует, как множество импульсов, так похожих на электронные, но намного сильнее, проходит по всему телу, сосредотачиваясь внизу живота. Он дрожит, позволяя Джареду делать все, что заблагорассудится. Послушно приоткрывает рот и позволяет ласкать свой язык, наслаждается жесткостью его губ, прижатых к своим. Рука Дженсена непроизвольно погружается в длинные, мягкие волосы, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы и сжимает их в ладони. Дженсену трудно дышать, но он не в силах оторваться, прекратить это головокружительное удовольствие. Джаред всасывает его нижнюю губу и, слегка прикусив, отодвигается, игнорируя жалобный стон, который не в силах сдержать Дженсен. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред прижимается к его лбу своим, и Дженсен понимает, что в данный момент он совсем растерян, раздавлен и окончательно потерян. Он не может думать ни о чем, кроме дыхания Джареда, ощущаемого на своих припухших губах.  
— Я знаю, ты почувствовал. ЭнПиСи может контролировать многое, но только не это, Дженсен. Ты всегда это знал. Именно поэтому ты слушал меня, и ты чувствовал. Именно поэтому ты испугался, именно поэтому ты ушел.  
Дженсен опускает руку и проводит пальцами по слегка колючей щеке Джареда.  
— Я не знал, — тихо шепчет он, но Джаред затыкает его коротким поцелуем.  
— Я тоже, — говорит он после легкого прикосновения губ. — Я ненавидел тебя, но после того, как во всем разобрался и опробовал силу ЭнПиСи на себе, я понял. Ты не был виноват, Дженсен. Тогда не был. Так сделай правильный выбор сейчас.  
Дженсен дрожит. Теплота, окутавшая его всего и проникшая внутрь, постепенно спадает. Он проигрывает этой проклятой машине, скоро он забудет, что такое держать в руках самое дорогое и ощущать всепоглощающее чувство нежности. Любовь. Джаред был прав, говоря, что она существует. Джаред всегда прав.  
— Я сделаю это.  
Глаза Джареда сияют, и улыбка освещает все вокруг. Дженсен закрывает глаза и прижимается к податливым губам, ведя и позволяя себе все, о чем только мог мечтать. Это реально, и даже самая лучшая программа ЭнПиСи не заменит этого.

— Я рада, что ты решился, — произносит Харрис, протягивая ему черный маленький, размером с ее ноготь, чип. Что-то в ней изменилось. Взгляд стал другим, и даже улыбка, раньше похожая на акулий оскал, сейчас чем-то напоминает улыбку Джареда.  
Джареда, который ждет его в комнате для допросов. Взять его с собой было просто невозможно, в здании находятся другие офицеры, и появление в неположенном месте задержанного может вызвать вопросы. Дженсен освободит его позже, после того, как сделает дело.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нужно делать? — спрашивает Харрис, обеспокоено заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Возможно, сейчас Дженсен кажется ей сумасшедшим, и, скорее всего, так и есть. Его колотит от охвативших эмоций, он потеет, как никогда раньше. Пульс и частота дыхания зашкаливают, но все это неважно. Нужно лишь добраться до кабинета управления. Джаред точно описал его расположение, и Дженсен вспомнил, что бывал там раньше, никогда не интересуясь деятельностью находившихся там специалистов. Сегодня он сделает то, что спасет множество жизней, и если кто-то встанет у Дженсена на пути, он сможет противостоять и даже пойдет на убийство. Что-то внутри Дженсена холодеет, и он удивляется — раньше мысль об убийстве вызывала у него лишь сожаление о лишних заботах, но только не сейчас.  
— Не беспокойся, — отвечает Дженсен, забирая чип и разворачиваясь к двери. Уже выходя из кабинета Харрис, он останавливается и, глядя на нее, задает вопрос, который мучает его все это время.  
— Ты думаешь, это того стоит?  
Харрис молчит. А затем, улыбнувшись и склонив голову набок, отвечает:  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
Дженсен кивает и переступает порог.

Путь по пустому коридору — большинство офицеров на вызове по захвату «Освобождения», как и планировал Джаред, раскрывая свою подпольную базу, — кажется бесконечным. Каждый шаг отдается болью в конечностях, и собственный организм словно борется с любым движением. ЭнПиСи захватывает контроль. Волнение и ощущение легкости сменяется тревогой и беспокойством. Беспрекословная уверенность в своем выборе сменяется сомнениями, но Дженсен готов к этому. Он продолжает идти, не позволяя чужой воле взять над собой управление и вновь превратить в бессердечную машину, коей Дженсен являлся минувшие восемь лет.  
Самый верхний этаж, последняя дверь справа. Нужно всего лишь ввести чип в процессор и запустить программу. Это все, что Дженсен может сделать, и по всей Империи отключатся ЭнПиСи, система потеряет свою власть, а эви проснутся от спячки. Это приведет к хаосу, Дженсен в этом уверен, и все же оно того стоит. Хаос не может продолжаться бесконечно, и вскоре все встанет на свои места. А сейчас Дженсен должен сделать то, что обещал. Мысли о Джареде, поцелуе и о том, что скоро Дженсен сможет чувствовать в полную силу, перехватывают дыхание. Дженсен продолжает путь, ведомый мечтами о свободе, равенстве и Джареде.  
Нужная дверь ничем не отличается от остальных — черное покрытие и галоэкран, запрашивающий код доступа. Дженсен набирает цифры, которыми пользовался лишь пару раз в жизни по поручению Моргана, и старается сдержать дрожь в пальцах. Экран мигает зеленым, и появляется новая заставка с визуализацией ладоней — следует приложить свои. Дженсен так и поступает. Экран снова мигает, затем раздается негромкий писк, и дверь отворяется, пропуская Дженсена внутрь.  
Зайдя, он отмечает четверых. Каждый из эви сидит перед своим галоэкраном, с головой уйдя в работу, смысл которой остается для Дженсена загадкой. Возможно, они регулируют контроль над ЭнПиСи, возможно, проводят наладку на расстоянии.  
— Старший офицер Эклз, — обращается к нему еще один, пятый, и Дженсен смотрит в его холодные, голубые глаза, ощущая, как страх и сомнения сменяются гневом. — В чем цель вашего визита?  
— Я прибыл по приказу коммандера Моргана, — спокойным, совершенно лишенным эмоций голосом отвечает Дженсен, мысленно планируя, с чего именно начать наступление. Полностью заряженный Си-6 в кобуре ждет своего часа.  
— Нам не поступало уведомление, — отрицает офицер в серой форме.  
Дженсен окидывает его внимательным взглядом, а спустя всего секунду одним движением, одним взмахом руки укладывает того на пол, и его тело сотрясает удар током, способный парализовать любого.  
— Что вы?..  
Дженсен не дает даже закончить предложение и поражает выстрелами еще двоих, а развернувшись на девяносто градусов, тут же обездвиживает оставшихся. Он сделал это, и теперь обратной дороги нет. Стоя среди лежащих на полу пятерых своих бывших коллег, Дженсен тяжело дышит и чувствует, что еще немного и сдерживать контроль ЭнПиСи станет невозможно. Сожаления он не испытывает.  
Главный процессор мигает синим, холодно и отстранено. Дженсен на негнущихся ногах подходит все ближе и ближе. Еще один шаг, и он останавливается напротив, остается лишь протянуть руку. Ладонь, в которой Дженсен сжимает чип, влажная от пота, как и он сам. Дженсен закрывает глаза и сжимает зубы. Его мутит, и кружится голова, Дженсен и сам не знает, что с ним происходит и как это остановить. Что он делает? Он не должен так поступать.  
Всего на миг ему кажется, что лучше всего уйти, пуститься в бега, но тут перед глазами появляется лицо Харрис, которая без колебаний произносит: «Ты даже не представляешь насколько».  
Он вспоминает Чада, веселого мальчишку, умершего лишь от того, что лечение для примитивов считалось экономически невыгодным, вспоминает Джареда, ждущего его за столом в одной из комнат нижнего уровня, который верит в него. Вспоминает его губы и глаза. Вспоминает ощущение защищенности и правильности всего происходящего. Видит себя, стоящего у ограждения, с надеждой глядящего на странного детеныша примитива. «А дружба похожа на семью?» — «Я думаю, это почти одно и то же».

Чип входит легко, и экран загорается ярко-красным. Проходит всего пару секунд, один удар сердца, и раздается громкий вой сирен, оглушающий до звона в ушах. Тревога. Дженсен закрывает уши ладонями и сгибается от боли, пытаясь спрятаться от режущего барабанные перепонки звука, но ничего не помогает. Перед глазами все чернеет, и Дженсен корчится на полу, мечтая об одном — оглохнуть. Но вой прекращается резко, как и начался. Тишина кажется благословением, и Дженсен лежит, ни о чем не думая, пытаясь прийти в себя. Кажется, он все-таки лишился слуха. Через некоторое время Дженсен понимает, что валяться дальше он не может, времени остается совсем ничего, и, привстав на дрожащих ногах, смотрит на стену, все еще горящую красным цветом. Затем экран мигает пару раз и гаснет. Дженсен сделал это. Они сделали это. Дженсен глубоко вздыхает и, бросив последний взгляд на стену, шатаясь, выходит из помещения. Теперь его путь всегда будет только в одном направлении — рядом с Джаредом.

 

**Эпилог**

— Дженсен? Дженс, ты меня слышишь?  
Знакомый голос раздается издалека, словно из-под толщи воды, и Дженсен практически чувствует ее давление — тяжело дышать, руки и ноги не слушаются, и кажется, открой он рот, тут же захлебнется хлынувшим в легкие потоком.  
— Я знаю, что ты слышишь, — продолжает голос, и Дженсен тает от легкого прикосновение к своей щеке. Мимолетное, но такое желанное. — Все закончилось. Его больше нет, мы вытащили ЭнПиСи. Теперь ты совершенно свободен.  
Дженсен пытается ответить, разлепить губы и выдавить из себя пару слов, но единственное, что у него получается — это издать тихий, не похожий на его голос, низкий стон.  
— Ты нужен нам, Дженсен. Мир охвачен паникой, и ты нам нужен, — снова слышится голос, и рука Дженсена оказывается в чужой ладони. Крепкое пожатие, переплетенные пальцы. — Ты нужен мне.  
Джаред. Дженсен вспоминает все: допрос, откровения Джареда и то, как он сам сделал все, что от него требовалось для освобождения от постоянного контроля. Дженсен помнит чип и комнату с обездвиженными током людьми. Помнит, как вышел оттуда и выпустил Джареда, помнит, как смятение охватило людей, не сразу, нет. Отключение ЭнПиСи стало проявляться постепенно, через пару часов, вызывая у эви шок и потерю сознания. Дженсен знал это, так как пережил все на собственной шкуре. Единственное, что ему удалось прошептать — перед тем как отрубиться на руках Джареда в машине, которая приехала за ними к зданию отдела безопасности, — «Вытащите из меня эту штуку». И Джаред сделал, не подвел.  
— Я здесь, — шепчет Джаред, склонившись к самому уху, и Дженсен чувствует, как кончики длинных волос щекочут его кожу. Чувствует, как от каждого легкого касания губ в груди рождается что-то теплое и такое родное. Он чувствует все так ярко и свободно, что будто еще чуть-чуть, и сердце разорвется от охвативших его эмоций. — Я рядом, Дженсен. Теперь я всегда буду рядом. Все закончилось.  
Джаред прав. Прошлое Дженсена, которое прошло в пустоте и бессмыслии, исчезло, теперь начинается новая жизнь, в которой он не один. Дженсен знает это и знает, что справится со всем, что выпадет ему на пути. Сможет исправить все, что натворил, и помочь остальным потерянным эви обрести себя. Поможет прими, научит их жить свободными, постепенно привыкая к этому сам. Он уничтожит все границы, разделяющие эви и примитивов, и они снова станут людьми. Дженсен сжимает руку Джареда в своей ладони и буквально видит, как огромная, металлическая сетка, находящаяся под током, рушится, оставляя после себя лишь обломки. Они сделали это. Они сделали это вместе.  
Дженсен открывает глаза.


End file.
